


It's Not The Last Fireworks

by prefelct



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefelct/pseuds/prefelct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini soal penantian dan pengharapan serta percaya. Bagi siapa yang percaya dan setia berharap, niscaya akan diberi ganjaran besar. Ketika kesedihan bersamanya, cara Sakura untuk mengatasinya adalah melihat kembang api di setiap festival musim panas. Dengan demikian, ia bisa merasakan kehadiran Sasuke seperti dahulu dan mengerti arti keluarga sebenarnya. Based on 'Utakata Hanabi'</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not The Last Fireworks

18 Agustus – Sakura 17 tahun

Seperti biasa di bulan Agustus, di musim panas, di Konoha, akan selalu ada festival Musim Panas. Festival kembang api merupakan suatu acara wajib untuk dihadiri. Jalanan penuh sesak dengan penduduk Konoha. Para ninja, baik Genin hingga ANBU melebur menjadi satu dengan penduduk Konoha. Riuh rendah suara ceria memenuhi setiap jalan, setiap gang, setiap rumah di Konoha.

Sakura mendesah pelan. Ia menatap langit senja dari jendela apartemen barunya. Gurat jingga menghias kaki langit dengan lembut dan menyinari ruang personalnya dengan temaram. Sudah berapa musim panas ia lewatkan dengan hampa? Ia tidak tahu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap kamarnya yang gelap. Ia tidak ambil pusing untuk menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Ia suka dengan suasana temaram kamarnya.

Matanya memandang kamarnya dengan pandangan hampa. Apartemen ini terasa begitu hampa. Pandangannya jatuh pada pigura yang berdiri dengan tenang pada meja kerjanya. Sorot matanya melembut saat melihat figur yang terpampang pada foto yang terlindung dalam pigura itu.

Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya dan mengusap-usap kedua lengannya. Kedua sudut bibirnya perlahan tertarik ke atas, membentuk kurva kecil di bibirnya. Ia ingat setiap wajah yang ada di dalam foto itu dengan amat jelas. Dan ia amat sangat menyukainya.

Hilangnya gurat senja di langit Konoha, membuat Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit dari balik jendela apartemennya. Setiap rasi bintang mulai terlihat memancarkan sinarnya. Sakura menyukai langit di musim panas. Lebih jernih, tak berawan, dan bintang semakin terlihat jelas. Sakura yakin, jika semua lampu dan sumber cahaya di Konoha dipadamkan, Konoha bersih dari polusi cahaya, ia bisa melihat sabuk Galaksi Bimasakti dari tempatnya.

Suara teriakan-teriakan kesenangan dari kejauhan menarik perhatiannya. Cepat-cepat ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya yang terletak di dekat jendela. Ia menarik sepasang bikini merah dengan strip berwarna biru gelap dari gantungan baju. Senyum kepuasan tersungging di bibirnya. Simpel dan Sakura menyukainya. Musim panas ini cukup membuatnya banjir keringat di malam hari. Bikini adalah pilihan utama Sakura pada setiap musim panas. Ia tidak mau repot mengenakan yukata. Lagipula, ia tidak akan datang ke festival.

Jendela masih terbuka lebar dan Sakura – tidak peduli dengan jendelanya terbuka lebar. Ia ada di lantai tiga. Siapa yang mau mengintip? Kecuali ninja mata keranjang yang cari-cari kesempatan – dengan cepat melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan menggantinya dengan bikini favoritnya. Ia mengambil jaket putih tipis yang berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya dan segera mengenakannya. Ia menarik secarik kain tipis dan cerah bermotif matahari dari tumpukan syal di dalam lemari pakaiannya. Dengan cekatan ia melilitkan kain itu di pinggulnya dan membentuknya menjadi rok mini. Cukup untuk menutup kulitnya yang terekspos. Tak lupa ia menutup risleting jaketnya hingga cukup untuk menampakkan belahan dadanya, tanpa memberikan kesan vulgar.

Ia berputar-putar di depan cermin dan tersenyum puas saat melihat kostumnya yang simpel dan nyaman. Cepat-cepat ia beralih ke meja rias dan mengambil sisir serta dua karet rambut. Tangannya dengan cekatan menyisir rambut pinknya yang sudah menjuntai hingga dadanya, dan membelahnya di bagian tengkuk, menjadi dua. Tak lama kemudian, wajahnya sudah terbingkai dengan tatanan rambut pigtail. Poninya yang menyampir ke bagian kiri wajahnya semakin mempercantik wajahnya yang beranjak dewasa. Sepasang flip-flop berbeda warna menjadi alas kakinya.

Setelah ia memeriksa setiap jendela dan pintu sudah terkunci rapat, ia meninggalkan apartemennya. Rute yang dipilihnya adalah atap rumah, demi mengindari keramaian. Ia menyukai kesendirian di musim panas, artinya ia tidak ingin ada siapapun menemaninya, kecuali anggota tim 7 – jika terpaksa – termasuk Sai. Kakinya membawanya menjauhi lokasi festival dengan cepat dan tanpa ragu. Matanya menyorot kejauhan dengan kosong. 15 menit berlalu dan ia menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya memandang jauh ke depan.

Ombak dan buihnya bergelung-gelung di lautan lepas dan meleburkan diri dengan pasir pantai yang hangat. Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di pasir pantai dengan melepaskan desah kelegaan. Bau asin air laut cukup kuat menusuk hidungnya. Dan ia menyukainya.  
Angin laut berhembus cukup kencang. Gadis musim semi itu membuka risleting jaketnya dan dengan segera merasakan angin laut menerpa kulitnya yang terekspos. Dilepasnya alas kakinya dan dengan santai, ia menenteng alas kakinya. Hangat pasir pantai membuat kakinya relaks seketika. Selama beberapa menit, ia berjalan menyusuri pantai yang sepi. Tak seorang pun di sana.

Sakura bebas menguasainya.

“Seperti biasa, pantai ini akan menjadi menjadi milik Haruno seorang saat festival musim panas.” Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Namun pernyataan yang barusan dilontarkannya harus ia tarik kembali, saat tak jauh darinya, sekitar 30 meter di depannya, berdiri seorang pemuda. Ia mengenakan jaket putih dan membiarkan risletingnya terbuka, menampakkan dada bidang dan kokoh. Celana pendek santai dan sepasang flip-flop menjadi kostumnya. Pemuda itu menggunakan topi baseball hitam, sewarna dengan rambutnya yang pendek. Hanya poninya yang cukup panjang membingkai wajahnya, hingga Sakura bisa mengenali warna rambutnya.  
Dengan bantuan cahaya rembulan, Sakura mengamati sosok di depannya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya dan semakin giat mengamatinya. Tampaknya orang itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Terlebih lagi, Sakura tidak merasakan cakra dari orang itu.

“Hummm ... mungkin dia hanya penduduk biasa. Tampaknya, aku harus berbagi pantai ini dengannya.” Gerutunya, merasa kesal ada yang menjajah daerah kekuasaannya. Ia melangkah mendekati pemuda itu, yang nampaknya begitu menikmati rembulan dan cerminannya pada laut, hingga tak menyadari Sakura yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

“Selera kita sama.” Kicau Sakura seraya meletakkan alas kakinya di pasir. Ia tidak menyangka akan melontarkan komentar pada orang asing. Sakura merutuk dalam hati, mengutuk kecerobohannya. Pemuda itu meliriknya dan tertawa kecil. Sakura segera menghentikan rentetan sumpah serapahnya saat mendengar suara pemuda itu.  
Matanya membulat. Ia mengenal suara itu. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun segera ia tutup rapat-rapat saat mendengar jawaban pemuda asing itu.

“Aku rasa begitu.” Gadis ninja itu terperangah. Suara pemuda itu begitu dalam dan terdengar begitu dewasa. Sedikit berbeda dengan suara yang ia kenal. Keduanya menatap rembulan di depan mereka. Tidak ada di antara mereka niat untuk saling bertatap muka. Sakura melirik pemuda di samping kirinya. Ia hanya sejajar dengan bahu pemuda itu, sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu.

“Aku menyukai suaramu. Dalam, dewasa, dan tenang.” Sahut Sakura tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua alisnya. Lagi-lagi tawa kecil mengalir. Senyum kekanak-kanakan, terpulas di bibir Sakura saat mendengar tawa pemuda itu.

“Dan aku menyukai warna rambutmu.” Balasnya. Nadanya menyenangkan di telinga Sakura.

‘Aku rasa, tidak ada salahnya berbagi tempat ini dengan pria ini.’ Pikir Sakura. Ninja medik itu melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, menikmati angin musim panas di pantai itu.

“Kau tidak suka keramaian? Ada festival musim panas dan di Konoha, merupakan festival yang tidak boleh kau lewatkan, kau tahu.” Cuap Sakura.

“Aku tidak suka keramaian.” Jawab pemuda itu pendek.

“Hmmm, kalau begitu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” tanya Sakura, penasaran. Selama beberapa saat, pemuda itu bungkam. Merasa suasana mendadak menjadi tidak enak, cepat-cepat Sakura menimpali.

“Uhm, maaf, kau tidak perlu men-“

“Menunggu kedatangan seseorang.” Potong pemuda itu cepat. Terdengar nada kesedihan, kerinduan, dan penyesalan dari jawaban pemuda itu. Seketika, Sakura bisa merasakan kesedihan dan kerinduan yang dirasakan oleh pemuda itu. Rembulan semakin beranjak. Pandangan Sakura melembut, memandang rembulan di angkasa.

“Aku tahu. Aku bisa merasakannya.” Jawab Sakura. Wajahnya berubah sendu. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

“Aku juga menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Setelah perjuangan bertahun-tahun, akhirnya aku bisa membawanya pulang.” Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa bebas berbicara dengan pemuda asing itu. Tampaknya pemuda itu juga tidak ambil pusing. Ia diam. Tangannya tersimpan di dalam saku celana dan posturnya mengatakan bahwa ia mendengarkan apapun yang akan Sakura utarakan.

“Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi. Dan aku senang kami bisa berkumpul seperti dahulu. Tapi, kini ia pergi. Menebus dosa, katanya. Aku tahu, ini adalah keputusannya dan aku tidak bisa membuatnya untuk membawaku bersamanya. Lagipula aku bukan seseorang yang spesial untuknya. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya percaya padanya dan menantinya pulang ke rumah, seperti yang ia janjikan.” Ia terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersadar ia sudah bercerita terlalu banyak. Ia merapatkan jaketnya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

“Maaf, aku terlalu banyak bicara.” Ucapnya. Deburan ombak terdengar keras dan membasahi kakinya yang telanjang di tepi pantai. Gadis itu melihat aliran air di laut. Pasang. Berombak. Surut. Pasang. Berombak. Surut kembali. Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sakura memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu dan tidak mengganggunya, namun ia membatalkan niatnya saat pemuda itu membuka mulutnya.

“Tidak apa-apa.” Gumamnya lembut. “Aku senang mendengar kisahmu.” Lanjutnya. Sakura merasakan pipi dan telinganya hangat mendengar jawaban pemuda itu.

“Oke ....” jawab Sakura.

“Kau bukan tidak spesial.” Ucap pemuda itu. Gadis musim semi itu terdiam mendengarnya.

“Ia hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Baginya, dosa yang ia tanggung hanya bisa ia selesaikan sendiri. Ia tidak ingin membawa orang yang ia pedulikan merasakan beban dosanya. Kau hanya perlu percaya padanya. Jika kau tidak berarti apa-apa baginya, untuk apa ia berjanji padamu? Aku rasa, itu cara dia menunjukkan kepeduliannya padamu.” Sakura hanya bisa membisu. Semua yang dikatakan pemuda itu masuk akal dan anehnya, cukup menenangkan hatinya. Ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Aku rasa kau benar.” Gumamnya.

“Dia akan pulang, percayalah padaku.” Jawab pemuda itu dengan kesungguhan di dalam suaranya. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan pemuda ini. Ia bercerita cukup banyak bagi orang asing. Ia mendengarkan nasihat orang asing ini dan anehnya ia mempercayainya dengan segenap hatinya.

“Aku percaya. Kau juga.” Balas Sakura. “Kau juga harus percaya, bahwa siapapun yang kau tunggu, sebenarnya juga mengharapkan untuk bertemu denganmu secepatnya.” Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Aku tahu.” Jawabnya.  
Suara lengkingan benda meluncur ke udara memecah kesunyian di antara mereka berdua. Festival kembang api sudah dimulai. Kembang api pertama dilontarkan dan meledak, meninggalkan jejak bunga api raksasa di langit, menerangi langit malam dalam sekejap, membuat cahaya bintang tenggelam sejenak.

Sakura memandang pesta kembang api di langit dengan takjub. Bagaimanapun, ia akan selalu terpukau melihat bunga api raksasa, meledak-ledak dan membentuk berbagai pola dengan berbagai warnanya yang luar biasa. Memori di masa lalu, membuatnya tersenyum getir. Ia ingat. Ia melihat festival ini bersama dengan orang itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Air mata perlahan mengalir di pipinya.

“Terkadang, aku ingin melupakannya. Namun, mengingat perjuangan kami membawanya kembali ke dalam rengkuhan kami, membuatku sulit untuk melepaskannya. Aku ...” ia terdiam sejenak. “Aku tidak ingin ia melupakan kami. Aku tidak ingin ia melupakanku. Tapi, menunggunya untuk kembali tanpa tahu kapan, membuat dadaku terasa sesak.” Bisiknya. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Betapa ia sangat. Sangat. Sangat merindukan orang itu.

‘Kau jahat! Kau selalu berhasil membuatku menangis dengan caramu.’ Batin Sakura getir.

“Setiap kali aku berdiri di sini, terasa seperti melihat masa lalu. Kami berdiri di sini, melihat festival kembang api. Berdiri di sini, hanyalah satu-satunya caraku merasakan kehadirannya di sini.” Pemuda itu menoleh ke samping dan memperhatikan kesedihan yang tergambar jelas di wajah gadis itu – yang tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tengah mengamati wajahnya –. Ia mendesah pelan dan mendongak ke langit.

“Terkadang aku berharap, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Jadi aku tidak perlu merasakan sakit seperti ini. Aku berharap aku bisa membencinya. Tapi, rasa cintaku padanya lebih kuat.” Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ledakan bunga api yang begitu besar dan membentuk bola cahaya yang menyilaukan. Senyum kesedihan tampak jelas di wajahnya.

“Kalau begitu, jangan.” Sahut pemuda itu pelan. Sakura menoleh namun tetap tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Topi itu menutup wajahnya dengan sempurna. Dan Sakura cukup kesal karena tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu.

“Maksudmu?”

“Jangan kau lupakan. Jangan kau benci. Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya jika ia tidak bertemu denganmu.” Mata gadis itu membulat. Sakura bergidik ngeri membayangkan orang itu. Jika ia tidak bertemu dengannya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kelam dan menderitanya hidup orang itu.

“Ia akan sangat bersyukur mengetahui kau masih mencintainya. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa besar cintamu yang begitu kuat, bisa mempengaruhi hidupnya yang penuh dosa.” Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas kasih sayang yang tergambar dari setiap kata yang dituturkan Sakura. Dadanya terasa hangat dan nyeri di saat yang bersamaan. Betapa beruntungnya orang itu.  
Sakura tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Semua yang dikatakan pemuda itu benar-benar tepat sasaran. Hati kecilnya berseru-seru untuk mempercayai pemuda itu.

“Terima kasih.” Bisik Sakura yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan pelan dari pemuda itu.

“Aku harus pergi.” Jawab pemuda itu.

“Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?” tanya Sakura cepat. Ia merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran pemuda asing itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan Sakura ingin merasakannya lagi. Gadis itu begitu berharap dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap pemuda itu.  
Ia mengutuk tinggi badan pemuda itu. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sama sekali.

“Aku rasa.” Balas pemuda itu. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengulurkannya ke wajah gadis itu, namun terhenti di tengah jalan. Sakura berkedip-kedip melihat gestur pemuda itu. Tak lama kemudian, wajah Sakura menghangat. Pemuda itu meletakkan tangannya di atas rambut pinknya, dan mengacak-ngacak sedikit rambutnya seraya berkata;

“Di lain waktu.” Sakura begitu terhanyut dengan gestur lembut dari pemuda itu sampai-sampai ia menyadari sesuatu yang belum ia tanyakan. Pemuda itu sudah berbalik memunggunginya dan hendak melangkah pergi.

“Di mana kita akan bertemu lagi?” tanyanya setengah berseru.

“Kau tahu di mana. Dan ingatlah, ini bukan kembang api terakhir.” Jawab pemuda itu. Dan ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri. Gadis itu segera mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar ledakan kembang api. Ia memperhatikan bunga api yang meledak begitu indah dan membentuk lambang Konoha. Setelah menghilang, Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tempat pemuda itu berdiri dan matanya terbelalak.  
Pemuda itu menghilang bagaikan angin. Tidak terlihat jejak kakinya di pasir pantai.

Dan yang berdiri di depannya adalah Kakashi dengan novel porno favorit di tangannya. Ia tidak mengenakan pakaian resmi Hokage. Ia datang dengan kaus hitam polos lengan pendek dan celana Jounin yang biasa ia pakai. Pandangan ninja senior itu terpaku ke arah tempat ia datang dan tidak menyadari Sakura yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

“Kakashi?” panggilnya.

“Ah!” serunya terlonjak kaget. Ia tersenyum di balik topengnya.

“Malam yang indah bukan?” tanya Kakashi.

“Sangat indah.” Jawab Sakura setengah berbisik.

Matanya terbelalak seketika saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil.

‘Bagaimana ia bisa tahu warna rambutku, padahal ia tidak melihatku sama sekali?’  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**2nd Naruto Fanfic**  
**Rate : T**  
**Genre : Romance, Family**  
**Disclaimer : Sampai dunia musnah juga, ane nggak bakal bisa jadi pemiliknya Naruto. Hanya Opa Masashi Kishimoto yang bisa T_T.**  
**Warning : Typo, no BetaRead, salah perhitungan waktu (semoga tidak)**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**It’s Not The Last Fireworks**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

* * *

“Kau menemukan teman baru rupanya.” Ucap Kakashi. Ia menutup novelnya dan memilih untuk duduk di tepi pantai. Sakura mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kakashi. Ia menghampiri ninja senior itu dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia melipat kedua kakinya ke dadanya dan menumpukan kepalanya di kedua lututnya.

“Kau tidak pernah berubah, Sakura.” ujar Kakashi yang asik menikmati pesta kembang api dengan kedua matanya.

“Aku berubah, Kakashi. Kau bisa melihatnya.” Jawab Sakura bingung.

“Tidak.” Jawab Kakashi dengan senyum yang merekah di balik topengnya. “Kau masih Sakura yang sama. Yang mengabdikan hidupnya untuk memberikan cahaya pada kegelapan.” Lanjut Kakashi. Sakura menatapnya, terpukau.

“Aku tidak pernah tahu kau bisa menjadi begitu puitis, Kakashi.” Sahut Sakura takjub. Hokage ke-6 tersebut tertawa kecil.

“Aku sedang tidak dalam mood putis. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau masih setia menunggunya kembali.” Urai Kakashi sambil mendesah pelan.

Gadis itu terdiam seketika. Pandangan matanya melembut. Jari-jemarinya memainkan pasir dan tanpa sadar ia menuliskan nama orang itu.

“Aku masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk menyambutnya pulang.” Senyum sendu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. “Hanya saja, ketidaksabaranku terkadang mengendalikan pikiranku. Aku takut, kesabaranku akan habis dan aku ti-“

“Jangan membatasi kesabaranmu, Sakura. Tuhan memberimu kesabaran yang besar. Jangan kau batasi pemberianNya.” Potong Kakashi dengan serius. Lagi. Sakura takjub dengan sisi lain Kakashi. Ia membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada satupun yang bisa ia utarakan. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Maka ia menutup mulutnya dan memilih untuk diam.

“Dia tidak bodoh. Dia sedang berusaha kembali ke jalan yang benar dan aku tahu, dia benar-benar berusaha untuk kembali ke tempat dia berada seharusnya. Hanya dengan melihat caranya berpamitan denganmu, membuatku yakin padanya. Aku memiliki keyakinan padanya. Apakah kau memilikinya?” tanya Kakashi. Sakura membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk memproses semua ucapan Kakashi ke dalam otaknya. Ia menutup mulutnya erat-erat.

Tentu saja ia memiliki keyakinan itu. Jika tidak, ia tidak akan setia menunggunya untuk pulang. ia meremas ujung jaketnya. Masihkah ia bersabar? Benarkah ia sedang berusaha membatasi kesabarannya sendiri? Hati kecilnya terus bertanya-tanya. Jika ia tidak tahu kapan orang itu akan pulang, bukankah ia hanya menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk menanti kebahagiaan yang tidak jelas akan ia dapatkan atau tidak. Ia masih bisa ‘kan mencari kebahagiaan yang lain? Logikanya menentang dengan keras.

Semuanya begitu rumit.

“Aku memiliki keyakinan padanya. Apakah kau memilikinya?” suara Kakashi terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Ia benci saat seperti ini. Saat dimana ia tidak bisa menetapkan keinginan hatinya sendiri. Ia merasa lemah dan tidak berdaya.  
“Aku memiliki keyakinan padanya, Sakura.” bisik Inner Sakura.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Aku akan menemuimu saat aku kembali nanti.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sakura menggamit tangan kiri Kakashi dan memeluknya dengan erat. Pria bertopeng itu tersentak kaget namun tetap membungkam mulutnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan tangannya basah dan hangat. Ia mendesah pelan dan dengan tangannya yang lain, ia menepuk kepala pink itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan pengertian, layaknya seorang ayah pada putrinya.  
Hingga padamnya lampu festival, kedua manusia itu masih berdiam di pantai. Merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain. Berpegang pada harapan dan keyakinan masing-masing.

* * *

25 Desember – Sakura 17 tahun

“Ibu, aku keluar sebentar ya. Katakan pada ayah, aku tidak akan lama!” seru Sakura di tengah-tengah kesibukannya mengenakan mantel merah favoritnya yang mulai usang.

“Kau mau kemana? Naruto dan yang lainnya akan datang sebentar lagi, kita tetap jadi ‘kan makan malam bersama?”

“Sudahlah, aku hanya sebentar. Dan ya! Mereka akan datang. Aku pergi!” serunya setelah berhasil mengenakan sepatu bootnya yang cukup merepotkan. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari rumahnya dan berlari menerjang hujan salju yang cukup lebat. Giginya gemeletuk, menggigil kedinginan.

Dengan penguasaan cakra yang sempurna, ia membuat selimut cakra di sekeliling tubuhnya, untuk memberikannya kehangatan lebih. Ia berdecak kesal. Jarak pandangnya terbatas dan kecepatannya mulai menurun. Mantelnya tidak menolongnya dan sepatu bootnya yang rumit membuatnya hampir terpeleset beberapa kali.

‘Aku harus segera membeli mantel baru sebelum musim dingin menggila. Dan sepatu boot ini! Urgh, aku harus mencari yang lebih simpel.’ Rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

Napasnya yang tersengal-sengal mulai melambat saat ia berhasil melihat bibir pantai yang biasa ia datangi. Bibirnya merekah lebar. Ia melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di tengah hujan salju. Jubah hitam berkibar dengan liar akibat hembusan angin yang kencang. Ia berlari. Secercah harapan muncul di hatinya.

‘Kau kembali!’ ia begitu bersemangat berlari.

‘Kau kembali!’ teriaknya dalam hati. Ia semakin dekat. Air mata mulai terbentuk di matanya. Sedikit lagi ia sampai.

‘Kau kem-‘ langkahnya terhenti begitu mendadak saat ia melihat dengan jelas, siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

“Kau?” tanyanya dengan suara parau. Ia meremas ujung mantelnya dan menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, berusaha menahan air mata yang mencoba untuk menetes.

“Hai.” Jawab orang itu. Ia tidak menoleh ke belakang, seolah ia mengetahui akan kedatangan Sakura.

“Hai juga.” Jawab Sakura pelan. Orang itu berdiri di bibir pantai dengan gagah. Jubah hitam berkibar di punggungnya dengan tudung kepala yang menutupi kepalanya. Topi khasnya tidak ketinggalan,membuat Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajah di balik tudung itu.

“Ia masih belum kembali?” tanyanya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecut.

“Belum. Aku kira ia akan kembali di saat seperti ini. Tapi, sepertinya aku salah.” Katanya. Laki-laki itu melirik Sakura dari balik bahunya. Ia bisa melihat kesedihan dan kekecewaan di balik mata hijau itu. Gadis itu memandang ke lautan dengan tatapan kosong.

“Well, mungkin memang belum saatnya.” Jawab lelaki itu sembari tersenyum. Ia kembali menatap ke depan dan menghembuskan napas pelan.

“Mungkin.” Jawab gadis itu. Ia membungkuk dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. “Aku harus kembali, teman-temanku sudah menunggu. Sampai jumpa.” Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk kembali saat ia teringat sesuatu.

“Happy Christmas.” Ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Dengan demikian, ia beranjak pergi dan menghilang di balik lebatnya hujan salju di Konoha.  
Pemuda itu tersenyum dan berbalik menatap tempat berdirinya Sakura sebelumnya. Pandangan matanya melembut dan senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya.

“Happy Christmas, Sakura.” Ia pun menghilang.

* * *

25 Desember – Sakura 17 tahun

“Aku pulang! maaf, aku terlambat!” serunya diiringi dengan kegaduhan yang timbul akibat sepatu bootnya yang merepotkan.

“Sakura-chan!!! Kau dari mana saja! Aku sudah lapar!” seru Naruto dengan suaranya yang memekakkan telinga. Ia berlari menuju pintu depan dan menyambut Sakura dengan pelukan maut yang mampu membuat Sakura sesak napas.

“Hah, Jenong Jelek akhirnya muncul juga.” Sapa Sai dengan senyumannya yang amatir – jauh dari senyum tulus, jika Sai sedang mencoba memperbaiki senyumannya. Itu menurut Sakura – sembari bersandar pada dinding.

“Geez!!! Forehead! Kau dari mana saja?! Kau tega sekali menyiksa kami semua dengan membiarkan Naruto bersuara di mana saja dengan suaranya! penjelasanmu harus bagus, Sakura.”

“Ino, tidakkah kau sadar, suaramu sendiri membuat semuanya tuli?” gumam Tenten yang sebelumnya asyik mengobrol dengan Haruno Mebuki. Ino meliriknya dengan sebal dan memekik.

“Diam kau, Tenten!”

“Dasar wanita. Merepotkan sekali.” Celetuk Shikamaru yang memilih bersantai di beranda belakang rumah Sakura dengan Hinata dan Shino. Sumber keributan tersebut, melirik Shikamaru dengan segenap jiwa.

Kepala Sakura pening. Telinganya berdengung. Ia lupa betapa parahnya teman-temannya ini jika dipersatukan. Suara mereka bisa membangunkan seisi desa Konoha jika mereka berkumpul. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. Ia menggandeng Naruto dan menggamit tangan Sai menuju ruang keluarga.  
”Aku pulang!” serunya ceria.

* * *

18 Agustus – Sasuke 18 tahun

Ia memandang laut itu. Ombak bergemuruh. Seperti pikirannya yang bergemuruh. Ia menghela napas pelan. Malam ini, seperti musim panas sebelum-sebelumnya, rembulan bersinar cerah dan rasi bintang terlihat jelas dan semarak di langit Konoha.

Ia berdiri sendiri di tepi pantai itu. Kembang api meledak-ledak, menyembunyikan cahaya bintang di balik kemegahannya yang sesaat. Ia teringat masa-masa ia masih menjadi Genin. Semuanya terlihat bersih dan menyenangkan. Terlihat murni tidak bernoda. Tidak seperi sekarang. Statusnya beberapa saat yang lalu membuat semuanya terasa seperti mimpi.

Ia melihat ke sana kemari. Ia tidak menemukan orang yang ia inginkan. Malah, ia menemukan seorang pemuda yang asyik menendang-nendang pasir. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mendengus kesal. Pikirannya melayang kembali kepada peristiwa di bulan Juni tersebut. Semua yang berharga telah direnggut darinya.

“Agire, aku akan menemukanmu dan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri.” Bisiknya penuh dendam dan amarah. Tangannya terkepal begitu erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Matanya memandang ke depan dengan penuh kebencian. Sudah dua bulan dan ia tidak tahu harus berapa lama lagi menunggu. Ia tidak bisa bertindak gegabah. Ia harus menunggu. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura semenjak mereka pulang dari Akai Aki. Agire harus bertanggung jawab.

‘Akai Aki. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas begitu saja. Tanggung jawabmu belum selesai, bahkan belum dimulai, Agire. Tunggu aku di Akai Aki.’ Sumpahnya dalam hati. Ia mendengus kesal dan menutup kedua matanya sebelum menutupnya kembali. Ia melangkah pergi menuju kedai makanan yang bisa membuatnya limbung karena jenuh.  
Pemuda itu merasakan kehadiran orang lain dan ia menoleh ke samping kirinya. Ia melihatnya beranjak pergi dan menghilang tanpa jejak. Ia tersenyum dan menghilang, meninggalkan pantai itu.

* * *

30 Juni – Sasuke dan Sakura 19 tahun

“Bagus.” Geramnya. Ia memandang lengan kirinya. Ia lupa kalau tangan kirinya baru saja terpotong. Lagi. Terima kasih pada Agire di Akai Aki yang membuatnya harus buntung lagi. Oma Tsunade benar-benar harus bekerja keras untuk membuat tangannya untuk kedua kalinya.  
Situasi ini benar-benar merepotkan. Untunglah ia sudah terlatih menggunakan hanya sebelah tangannya saja. Malam ini akan sangat sibuk dan ia harus memastikan, tangannya tidak menghalangi jalannya.

“Teme!!! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Jangan diam saja! Cepat bantu Sakura-chan! Ia terperangkap!” seru Naruto yang tengah berlari melompati atap-atap rumah. Kepanikan di suara Naruto, membuatnya menjadi siaga. Nyawa Hanabi terancam begitu juga Hinata. Naruto tidak akan tinggal diam jika terjadi sesuatu pada orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Terutama gadis klan Hyuuga, pewaris klan Hyuuga yang termahsyur.

“Tch. Dobe.” Dengusnya kesal. Ia memegang Kusanagi erat-erat di tangannya yang masih utuh. Poncho coklatnya berkibar tertiup angin. Ikat kepala di sekeliling kepalanya, menjaga rambutnya untuk tidak menghalangi mata. Suara kicauan ribuan burung mengiringi langkahnya dalam membantai siapapun yang membuat Sakura kewalahan.

“Sakura! merunduk!” gadis itu mendengarnya dan dengan waktu yang tepat dan presisi, Sakura menunduk, menyelamatkan kepalanya dari tebasan Kusanagi berbalut Chidori. Helaian rambut pink berjatuhan mengiringi tebasan Sasuke.

“Ouch, rambutku.” Gumam Sakura melihat helaian rambut di atas mayat musuhnya yang sudah terbaring begitu saja, dengan kepala yang berada tak jauh di sana. Ia melirik Sasuke dengan mata hijaunya yang besar dan mempesona.

“Gee, terima kasih, Sasuke-kun.” Katanya dengan ekspresi agak datar – Sasuke harus mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali melihat ini. – dan cepat-cepat tersenyum, sebelum kembali menghadapi musuh mereka yang menjengkelkan.

Wajah Sasuke berkerut. Ia tidak menyukai tatapan Sakura tadi. Ia tidak suka cara Sakura menatapnya. Ia tidak suka cara Sakura tersenyum tadi. Ia tidak suka Sakura. Ia membencinya. Ia merengut dan pandangannya penuh dengan amarah. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan fokus utamanya kepada musuh besar Konoha. Ia mengerang kesal. Ōtsutsuki Toneri membuat amarahnya semakin membuncah. Tidak cukupkah Kaguya?

Dunia seakan membencinya. Ia sudah mendapatkan tangannya kembali, namun begitu saja ia kehilangan tangannya dalam misi di Akai Aki. Sakura bersikap aneh. Ōtsutsuki Toneri muncul dan membuat kekacauan. Ia mulai membenci Sakura dengan alasan yang hanya ia dan Sai yang tahu – ia hanya berfirasat, berbeda dengan Sai yang tahu hal sebenarnya –. Hinata dan Naruto akan menikah. Klan Hyuuga dalam bahaya dan ia harus terlibat dalam misi penyelamatan. Bahkan ia sudah kehilangan keyakinan pada Sakura. Sakura yang dulu menjadi alasannya untuk kembali lagi ke Konoha.

_Life’s sucks._

“Hei! Traitor! Bantuan!” seru Sai yang kewalahan menghadapi antek-antek Toneri. Binatang-binatang tinta miliknya rupanya tidak cukup untuk mengatasi masalahnya. Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam dan dingin. Keningnya berkerut, menandakan ia membenci julukannya.

“Aku tidak suka.” Desisnya dingin. Sai menghembuskan napas keras dan memutar kedua bola matanya.

“Baiklah, ex-traitor. Aku butuh bantuan.” Koreksi Sai – yang tentu saja ditanggapi Sasuke dengan wajah masam dan murka – sembari melompat dan bersalto di udara, mengayunkan tendangan berenergi ke dada lawan dan membuat tulang rusuknya bernyanyi dengan suara patahan yang merdu.

‘Aku harus bersabar terhadap Sai. Hanya dia yang tahu keadaan sebenarnya.’ Pikir Sasuke yang sekarang melemparkan bola-bola api. Ia menoleh ke atas, mendapati Sakura tengah mengudara, bergulat dengan musuhnya yang cukup dominan. Matanya membulat saat melihat gerakan itu. Sakura mencengkeram pakaian musuhnya. Dengan kekuatan gilanya yang sepadan dengan Hulk, ia memutar-mutar tubuh lawannya dan membanting tubuh malang itu ke bumi dengan kekuatan maha dahsyat. Sasuke menghindar dari titik lemparan Sakura dan hanya memandang penuh ketertarikan pada gadis musim semi yang kini mendarat dengan gemulai dan indah, di atas mayat yang berhasil membuat kawah besar di tanah Konoha.

‘Setidaknya, ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.’ Batin Sasuke. ‘Aku rasa, aku bisa menunggu lebih lama.’ Lanjutnya.

* * *

28 Maret – Sakura 20 tahun

Tahun ini, Sakura genap berusia 20 tahun. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia dan Sai tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Bukan berarti ia tidak peduli. Juga bukan berarti ia tidak ingat. Ia ingat dan sangat mengingatnya. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto, SI Mulut Ember, berkoar-koar ke seantero Konoha bahwa gadis musim semi mereka tengah berulang tahun dan ia akan membuat Kakashi, Hokage mereka yang malang, untuk mengadakan pesta ulang tahun terbesar di Konoha.

Ia ingin mengorek semua informasi dari mulut Sai. Tapi lelaki brengsek itu pintar memilih kata-kata dan terkesan berhasil membodohinya. Membodohi Uchiha. Matanya yang kelam dan gelap menatap lelaki brengsek itu dengan penuh kebencian. Mangkuk ramen Ichiraku tidak ia sentuh. Tangannya diam di atas meja.

“Sasuke-kun? Kau tidak makan? Kau tidak suka?” oh, bagus. Sakura mengajaknya berbicara dan ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Secara garis besar, ia sedang menjaga jarak dengan gadis favoritnya itu.

“Hei, Teme! Kau tidak mau? Aku makan ya?!” seru Naruto dengan wajah berharap.

“Hn.” Dengusnya.

“Yo, ex-traitor, jangan membuat Jenong Jelek khawatir. Hari ini, ia sedang berulang tahun. Setidaknya, ia sedang berbaik hati untuk mentraktir kita makan.” Cuap Sai dengan santai.

“Apa katamu, Sai?! Stop! Jangan gunakan panggilan-panggilan anehmu. Kau tidak sopan, tahu?! Sasuke sudah kembali dan jangan buat kami semua melewati neraka lagi untuk menyeret Uchiha kembali ke Konoha.” Omel Sakura dengan wajah jengkel. Ia melanjutkan makannya dan melirik sebal pada Sai yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan makan dengan cuek.

“Aku pergi dulu.” Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Cepat-cepat Sakura berdiri dan mengejarnya.

“Tunggu, Sasuke-kun!” pemuda itu berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati Sakura menatapnya dengan khawatir.

“Kenapa?” tanyanya. Pemuda itu diam seribu bahasa. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan cepat ia mengangkatnya kembali.

“Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri.” Keterkejutan terlihat nyata di wajah Sakura. Ia bisa melihat perasaan Sakura yang terluka di balik iris hijau dedaunan itu.

“Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini.” Katanya lirih. Ia menunduk dan kembali menatap Sasuke dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

“Terima kasih ... kau sudah kembali.”

“Hn.”

Ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura, namun baru berjalan beberapa langkah, ia berhenti.

“Selamat ulang tahun Sakura.”

Dan ia pun pergi.

Jika saja ia tidak pergi menghilang, ia bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang berubah menjadi begitu datar dengan sorot mata yang bahkan Sai dan Shikamaru saja tahu, kalau sorot mata itu, bukan milik Sakura.

* * *

13 April – Sakura 20 tahun

“Aku mendapat pesan dari Putri Akiochiba! Ia ingin kita datang berkunjung!” seru Sakura kegirangan. Ia memegang surat dengan stempel resmi negara Akai Aki di tangannya. Naruto menyambutnya dengan antusias. Sai – herannya – diam dan hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya. Sasuke tidak terlihat tertarik, tapi telinganya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

“Aku akan beritahu Kakashi soal ini. Aku berharap ia mau menemani kita, meskipun ia seorang Hokage.” Gumam Sakura pada kalimat terakhir. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan tersenyum senang.

“Ayo, Sakura-chan! Aku juga mau bertemu Kakashi!” ajak Naruto bersemangat. Sakura cepat-cepat menolak dan berkacak pinggang.

“Hei, Naruto. Kau lupa kalau Hinata sedang menunggumu di bioskop? Kau lupa, heh?” tanya Sakura dengan gemas. Wajah naruto berubah menjadi pucat pasi mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

“Oh tidak....” gumamnya.

“Oh yaa....” cibir Sakura dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

“Aku pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa, Sakura-chan! Teme! Sai!” seru Naruto yang cepat-cepat berlari seperti orang kesetanan, menuju bioskop, tempat Hinata sudah menunggu dengan sabar.

“Geez, Naruto itu payah sekali. Sudah mau menikah masih saja ceroboh.” Gerutu Sakura yang masih berkacak pinggang. Ia mendesah pelan dan melipat surat tersebut ke dalam amplop.

“Ayo, sudah waktunya kita mengunjungi Kakashi!” ajak Sakura riang. Sai dan Sasuke saling melempar pandang dan cepat-cepat membuang pandang lagi. Sai berjalan di samping Sakura dan dengan santai mengobrol layaknya orang normal dengan ninja medik itu. Sasuke hanya diam dan berjalan dengan tenang di belakang mereka. Matanya dengan awas, mengamati gerak-gerik teman satu timnya, terutama gadis musim semi di hadapannya.

Ia berharap, Kakashi setuju dan mengijinkan mereka pergi secepat mungkin. Ia sudah tidak sabar menemui apa yang menantinya di Akai Aki.  
Tentu saja, Kakashi menyetujuinya dan dengan senang hati melimpahkan semua pekerjaan pada asisten malang, Shizune.

* * *

11 Mei – Sakura 20 tahun

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya semuanya usai. Penantiannya berakhir. Ia sudah mendapatkan Sakura. pertempuran ini sudah usai. ia bisa mendapatkan kembali musim seminya.

Ia berdiri di depan pohon sakura terbesar di Tanah Harapan atau Field of Hope di daratan Land of Spring. Dengan terpincang-pincang, ia mendekati pohon sakura itu. Darah terus menetes dari segala luka di tubuhnya. Naruto, Sai, dan juga Kakashi bernapas pendek-pendek. Pertempuran ini sudah mencapai batasnya. Tubuh mereka menjerit untuk meminta istirahat.  
Putri Akiochiba mendesah pelan dan tersenyum lebar. Ia mendampingi Sasuke yang tertatih-tatih menuju pohon paling keramat di Land of Spring.

Di sana, tepat di hadapan Sasuke, sebuah Kristal raksasa yang begitu jernih, tertanam di batang raksasa pohon Sakura. kristal itu berakar dan memeluk pohon tersebut dengan cukup kuat. Naruto yang terpukau, hanya bisa menganga melihat keindahan itu. Ia berjalan dengan susah payah mendekati Sasuke.

Ia berdiri berdampingan dengan Putri Akiochiba dan Uchiha. Ia menepuk bahu sahabatnya dan meremasnya dengan kuat.  
“Ayolah, aku percaya kau bisa.” Dukungnya dengan suara parau. Ia mendorong pemuda itu ke depan, mendukungnya dengan seluruh energi yang tersisa, untuk maju mendekati kristal itu. Sasuke menatapnya dengan bingung. Ada keragu-raguan dalam hatinya.  
“Kau bisa melakukannya, Sasuke-san. Sudah saatnya.” Ujar Sai yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Meremas pundaknya dengan lemah. Luka menganga di perut Sai yang terekspos, membuat lelaki pucat itu semakin pucat. Sasuke melihat luka itu dengan darah segar yang bercampur dengan darah kering.

Ia mengangguk pelan.

Ia sudah bertekad. Mata Rinnegannya berdenyut pelan. Ia memandang ke depan dengan tekad bulat. Ia sudah yakin. Sorot matanya tidak lagi kosong. Kali ini, penuh dengan harapan, tekad bulat, kemauan keras, dan ... kerinduan.

Putri Akiochiba tersenyum bahagia. Ia menyukai pandangan Sasuke. Ia tertawa kecil melihat kerja keras Sasuke untuk mencapai kristal tersebut. Matanya berbinar. Ia tahu apa yang akan ia berikan untuk pewaris tunggal Uchiha tersebut.

“Masukkan tanganmu ke dalam kristal, Sasuke-san. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri, bahwa kau bisa meraihnya.” Saran Putri musim gugur itu.  
Uchiha menoleh ke belakang, melihat tim 7 yang mendukungnya. Meskipun Kakashi diam, ia tahu kalau pria itu mendukungnya tanpa keraguan. Semua terpancar jelas dari kedua matanya yang bisa dilihat jelas oleh Sasuke. Maka ia pun kembali menghadapi kristal itu dan dengan satu tarikan napas, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya.

“Kembali padaku. Sudah saatnya kau pulang padaku.” Bisiknya.

Perlahan, ia menyentuh kristal tersebut. Telapak tangannya terasa dingin dan hangat sekaligus. Ia bisa merasakan energi luar biasa melonjak-lonjak di bawah kulitnya. Pelan tapi pasti, ia mulai mendorong tangannya masuk ke dalam kristal. Meskipun kristal itu begitu bening dan jernih, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Ia masuk semakin dalam. Energi luar biasa itu semakin kuat. Tenaganya seolah terserap habis dan Sasuke mulai merasakan kelelahan mencapai puncaknya. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan sesekali menggelap. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak boleh pingsan. Tidak pada saat seperti ini.

Ia terus masuk dan ya! Di sana! Ia bisa merasakannya! Sesuatu yang lembut dan halus serta panjang, membelai rambutnya. Dengan buta, ia menggerak-gerakkan jari-jemarinya, berusaha mengenali benda yang baru saja ia sentuh.

Jantungnya mulai berlompatan. Ia bisa mengenalinya. Itu rambut. Jarinya terus menelaah dan akhirnya mendapati sesuatu yang lembut, halus, kenyal, namun padat dan berlekuk di telapak tangannya. Ia mengikuti bentuk lekukan itu dan berhasil memetakan lekuk tersebut dalam imajinasinya dengan tepat.

Wajah. Ia bisa mendeteksi mata, hidung, dan bibir di wajah tersebut. Tangannya terus bergerak turun menuju leher, menjalar ke bahu, turun ke lengan, dan akhirnya ia sampai pada pergelangan tangan.

‘Andai saja, tangan kiriku berfungsi.´ rutuknya dalam hati.

“Masukkan saja tangan kirimu, Sasuke-san.” Syok tergambar jelas di wajah Uchiha.

“Aku tidak memilikinya, Putri.” Jawabnya penuh curiga. Putri itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat. Ia meraih lengan kiri Sasuke dan memasukkannya ke dalam kristal.

“Diam dan percayalah.” Katanya ceria.

Sasuke hendak membalas kata-kata Akiochiba, namun kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokan saat sensasi geli menjalar di tangan kirinya. Ia bisa merasakan itit yang berdenyut serta kulit yang bertumbuh, melapisi serat-serat daging yang membungkus tulang. Ia tidak mau mempercayainya.

Tapi ini benar terjadi.

Ia bisa merasakan tangannya tumbuh! Ia bisa merasakan pergelangan tangannya mulai terbentuk dan yang membuatnya sampai harus menahan napas adalah, ketika jari-jemarinya tercipta, organ tubuhnya itu langsung tumbuh menyentuh pipi dari wajah di dalam kristal.  
Rasanya lembut dan hangat. Terasa begitu murni. Ia merasa mual tiba-tiba, ketika memikirkan tangannya yang sudah ternoda dengan begitu banyak darah dan nama, menyentuh pipi malaikat itu.

“Tarik dia!” seru Akiochiba bersemangat, membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke. Ia mengangguk dengan mantab.

Kini, kedua tangannya sudah memetakan sebagian posisi tubuh di dalam kristal itu. Tangan sosok itu saling tertangkup di dada, seperti orang berdoa. Sasuke kini bisa merasakan lekuk pinggangnya dan dengan mantap, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang kecil itu. Seketika matanya terbelalak. Ia bisa merasakan kulit pinggangnya! Sosok itu telanjang di dalam kristal!

Dengan satu keyakinan kuat, ia memeluk sosok itu dan menariknya keluar dengan sekuat tenaga. Rambut sewarna bunga sakura, tampak diikuti dengan warna creamy dari kulit putih merona yang menunjukkan leher dan bahu bidang sosok itu. Sasuke dengan sigap mendekap tubuh itu ke dalam tubuhnya. Menghindarkan sosok telanjang itu dari mata pria lain.

Kaki sosok itu menjuntai keluar dan akhirnya terlepas sepenuhnya, membuat Sasuke limbung dan jatuh berguling-guling menuruni tanjakan dari dataran tempat pohon sakura keramat itu berada. Instingnya bekerja dengan cepat. Ia merengkuh sosok rentan itu ke dalam pelukannya dan menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng dan bantalan dari hala-hal yang bisa melukai sosok itu.  
Mereka berhenti berguling saat pemuda Uchiha itu menghantam sebuah batang kayu yang tergeletak di tanah. Ia mengerang kesakitan.

“Sasuke!!! Kau baik-baik saja!?” teriak Naruto dengan panik. Mendengar teriakan pemuda Kyuubi yang terasa dekat, pemuda mantan kriminal itu tersadar dan cepat-cepat melepas ponchonya, memakaikan pada tubuh telanjang itu dan mendekapnya erat.

“Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?” kini Kakashi memutuskan untuk membuka mulut. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan dengan kaki gemetar, ia mengangkat dirinya sendiri beserta wanita kristal itu di dalam pelukannya.

“Gunakan ini!” seru Sai. Ia mendongak ke atas dan mendapati sepasang sayap kelelawar raksasa, tengah mengepak di udara.

“Hn.” Dan sayap itu turun menempel di punggung pemuda itu, membawanya pergi menuju dataran tinggi, ke tempat tim 7 menunggu. Ke tempat keluarganya menunggu. Ia mendarat dengan sempurna dan untuk pertama kalinya anggota tim 7 terpana. Mereka melihat senyum kelegaan dan sorot mata penuh kasih dari Sang Uchiha.

“Dia ...”

Naruto dan Sai berjalan mendekat. Pemuda blonde itu memeluk sahabatnya erat-erat, namun tetap berhati-hati untuk tidak menghimpit gadis mereka yang tengah tertidur pulas. Sai berlutut di samping Sasuke dan dengan lembut, ia membelai rambut gadis itu.

“Aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini saat melihat Jenong Jelek.” Sasuke dengan sisa tenaganya, mendengus kesal mendengar julukan kesayangan Sai untuk gadisnya. Ia mau balik menghina, namun kata-kata Sai membuatnya tutup mulut dan mensyukuri kehadiran gadis itu di dalam hidupnya.

“Dia menakjubkan dengan caranya sendiri. Aku iri padamu, Sasuke-san. Kakashi benar. Ia seperi setitik cahaya yang menerangi kegelapan. Kau harus bersyukur karena memilikinya. Ia cantik dan menakjubkan.” Ujar Sai panjang lebar. Pandangan matanya lembut dan senyumnya begitu tulus.

“Akhirnya kau pulang. Selamat datang di rumah, ...” ia berhenti sejenak sebelum mencium kening gadis itu.

“... Sakura.”

* * *

23 Juni – Sasuke dan Sakura 20 tahun

Sulit dipercaya. Omongan Naruto tidak main-main. Saat ia meminta Kakashi untuk mengadakan pesta pernikahan termegah dan terbesar di Konoha, maka benar-benar akan terjadi.

Ia begitu grogi. Namun harga diri Uchiha terlalu tinggi untuk membuatnya grogi di hadapan semua orang. Wajahnya dingin dan tenang. Semua kawannya sibuk mempersiapkkan pernikahan mereka. Bahkan Nara Shikamaru tidak bisa bermalas-malasan melihat awan, karena Temari tengah menyeretnya ke sana kemari, untuk membereskan berbagai hal.  
  
“Dobe,”

“Apa kau bilang??!! TEME!!!” protes Naruto yang tengah menemani Sasuke makan siang. Sai hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar duo tersebut bertengkar. Kepalanya pusing. Absennya Sakura membuatnya terpaksa menjadi pihak penengah meskipun malah ia jadi sasaran emosi dari duo maut itu.

“Hatsyuu!!” Sakura mengerang pelan. Hidungnya terasa gatal bukan main. Ia yakin, bahwa hari ini, topik utama gosip, adalah dirinya. Bersin-bersin tak beralasan ini menjadi bukti, bahwa Sakura menjadi buah bibir di seantero negeri shinobi.  
Ia mengurut keningnya dengan pelan. Terik matahari ini begitu keterlaluan. Baru awal musim panas saja sudah menyengat begini. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang menjuntai hingga pinggang. Betapa ia ingin sekali memotong rambutnya. Tapi, ancaman Ino-pig yang tidak manusiawi, membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

‘Setidaknya Ino punya alasan tepat untuk membuat rambutku tetap panjang.’ Keluhnya dalam hati. Tenten dan Ino begitu bersemangat untuk mempercantik Sakura dengan rambut panjangnya di hari istimewa ini. Dengan berat hati, ia harus mengalah. Kebahagiaan sahabat-sahabatnya sangatlah penting di hari istimewa ini.

“Ayolah! Ini bagus untuk perawatan kulit!” seru Ino geram.

“Tidak, jangan paksa aku, Ino! Aku tidak mau!” elak Tenten tidak kalah galak. Sakura dan Hinata hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan lelah. Jalan-jalan melakukan perawatan tubuh, akan menyenangkan, katanya.  
Pembohong.

“Sakura-san, aku senang kau bisa kembali bersama kami. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak ada untuk membantu Naruto-kun dan kalian semua.” Ungkap Hinata dengan penuh penyesalan. Matanya yang sendu menjadi semakin sendu. Hyuuga menunduk dan mulai memainkan jari-jarinya.

“Apa-apaan sih, Hinata. Ini bukan salahmu. Kecelakaan bisa terjadi kapan saja, di mana saja, dan pada siapa saja. Kali ini aku kurang beruntung. Aku senang bisa kembali di sini. Aku juga sangat senang kalau kau akhirnya bisa bersatu dengan bocah tengil itu.” Goda Sakura. Hinata menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

“Terima kasih, Sakura-san.” Gumamnya senang.

“Hei, bukan masalah!” seru Sakura geli melihat tingkah Hinata. “Masalah kita yang sebenarnya adalah mereka.” Tunjuknya pada dua gadis dewasa yang tengah adu mulut di depan konter Spa.

“Ayo Hinata, aku tahu tempat spa paling enak di Konoha. Kau harus mencoba spa cokelat!” ajak Sakura seraya menggamit tangan Hinata. Gadis pemilik Byakugan itu tersenyum cerah dan antusias.

“Pasti menyenangkan! Ayo!” balasnya.

“Jangan lupa untuk menjemput Temari.” Timpal Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata. Tanpa menunggu lama, mereka menghilang dari peredaran demi mencapai spa cokelat dan ketenangan.

“Sakura! kenapa diam saja?! Bela diriku! Hinata! Jangan diam saja!”

“Jangan coba-coba, Hinata!”

“Kau berani mengancam Nona Hyuuga, Tenten?!”

“Ergh! Kau keterlaluan Ino! Kau lupa kalau fokus kita hari ini Sakura?!”

“Aku?! Keterlaluan? Well!! Sakura memang fokus utama kita, tapi kenapa kita juga tidak menikmatinya? Benar ‘kan Saku- eh???!!!”

“Bagus, kau membuat pengantinnya kabur tak terurus, Ino. Kita tunggu Uchiha mendengar kabar ini.” Cibir Tenten.

“EH!? Jangan coba-coba! Awas kau! Kita harus mencarinya! Aku tidak mau Uchiha sialan itu membakar tokoku!!!” pekik Ino panik dan berlebihan. Tenten hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dan mendengus kesal, seraya menyeret Ino keluar dari tempat spa, meninggalkan pegawai spa tuli dengan teriakan-teriakan maut mereka.

* * *

23 Juni – Sasuke dan Sakura 20 tahun

“Aku tidak percaya! Kau akan mendahului kawanan kita!” seru Kiba memekakkan telinga. Akamaru menggonggong tanda setuju.

“Yeah, Sasuke-san. Masa muda ini begitu berkilauan sekaligus begitu gelap. Kau akan menikah dengan bunga sakura kita yang begitu mempesona dan penuh dengan energi masa muda!!! Owh men! Aku tidak percaya akan melakukan ini, tapi, selamat Sasuke-san!” ujar Lee, Si Alis Tebal sambil bercucuran air mata.

Sasuke melirik manusia spandex hijau itu dengan pandangan lelah. Ia harus menahan keinginan memutar bola matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Inilah sebabnya ia tidak suka bergumul dengan kawanan shinobi angkatannya. Mulut mereka sangat besar dan energi mereka tidak pernah habis untuk hal ini, bergosip.

“Yeah! Teme bahkan berani sekali mendahului aku!” ia melirik sahabatnya yang berjalan bersisian di sampingnya.

“Hn. Aku memang selalu mendahuluimu dalam segala hal, Dobe.” Cibir Sasuke dengan seringai kebanggaannya. Calon Hokage itu langsung meradang dan mulai balik mengejek Sasuke dengan caranya sendiri.

“Apa hanya aku di sini yang baru tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke akan menikah dengan gadis musim semi Konoha?” tanya satu suara dengan aura mengerikan. Semua orang berhenti berjalan, termasuk Sasuke dan berbalik menuju sumber suara itu.

Uchiha Sasuke bersumpah, ia tidak pernah merasakan sensasi horor yang begitu membuat rambut halusnya berdiri semua. Di sana, tepat di belakang gerombolan, Shino berdiri dengan aura kegelapan yang membuat horor setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Bahkan Shikamaru harus menelan ludah saat melihat aura hitam yang menari-nari di belakang Shino.

“Yo men! Maafkan aku kawan! Aku lupa mengajakmu untuk ikut bersama kami!” seru Kiba seraya merangkul pundak Shino dengan kikuk. Ia mulai panik. Ia tidak mau Shino mengamuk dan mengeluarkan serangga-serangganya dan menyerang mereka tanpa ampun. Ia jijik pada serangga.

“Jadi kau melupakanku?” tanya Shino dengan muram.

_Crap._

Semua pria shinobi angkatan Sasuke melirik Kiba dengan tatapan sadis. Pemuda klan Inuzuka itu hanya bisa menelan ludah sembari berbasa-basi dengan Shino.

“Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku.” Celetuk Sasuke datar. Ia berbalik arah menuju tempat pemandian air panas. Naruto dengan keringat dingin mengangguk cepat dan memilih mengikuti Sasuke-Teme. Ia memilih berurusan dengan Sharingan dan Rinnegan daripada harus berhadapan dengan serangga menggelikan milik Shino.

“Sudahlah, Shino. Ikut saja bersama kami. Kau tidak akan menyesal.” Cuap Shikamaru dengan malas. Masih beberapa jam lagi menjelang pernikahan klan Uchiha tersebut. Sebisa mungkin, ia harus bisa berelaksasi sebelum kegiatan merepotkan ini membuatnya lelah.  
  
‘Hh ... troublesome.’ Pikirnya. Ia berbalik mengikuti duo maut tim 7 dan dengan demikian, kawan-kawannya akan mengikutinya.

* * *

23 Juni – Sasuke dan Sakura 20 tahun

“Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke-kun.” Kata gadis itu dengan manis. Ia menggenggam sekotak kecil kado di tangannya. Wajahnya berseri-seri, merona segar. Senyum senantiasa menghiasi bibirnya yang sudah dipoles dengan lipstick merah muda dipadu dengan lipgloss nude yang membuat bibirnya berkilau sempurna tanpa kesan menor.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebuah senyum kecil juga mulai terukir di bibirnya. Rambutnya yang sudah semakin panjang, tetap terikat rapi di bawah ikat kepala ungunya. Pandangan matanya melembut, penuh dengan kedamaian.

“Kau tidak seharusnya ke sini, Sakura.” tegur Sasuke. Ia tidak percaya Sakura berani melanggar tradisi pernikahan. Sepasang pengantin tidak seharunya bertemu sebelum keduanya berdiri di pelaminan.

“Aku tidak melanggarnya Sasuke-kun.” Seolah-olah mengerti kekhawatiran Sasuke. “Aku tidak melihatmu, kau juga tidak melihatku ‘kan? Jadi aku rasa tidak apa.” Jelas Sakura riang. Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak dan menyeringai.

Tentu saja, mereka berdiri saling memunggungi, dibatasi oleh sehelai tirai raksasa yang membatasi ruang mempelai dari dunia luar. Kakashi menyediakan ruang khusus di gedung Hokage untuk persiapan penikahan mereka dan Sasuke bersyukur, setidaknya pernikahan ini akan berlangsung begitu hebat dan memberikan kenangan tersendiri untuk Sakura.

“ _That’s my woman_.” Jawab Sasuke.

“Aku akan segera kembali ke ruanganku sebelum yang lain sadar kalau aku menghilang.” Bisik Sakura.

“Hn.”

“Sampai jumpa di kehidupan baru, Sasuke-kun.” Goda Sakura seraya tertawa kecil. Sasuke mendengus pelan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Seringai masih saja terpampang di bibirnya.

“Kau menjengkelkan sekali.” Gumamnya.

“Hei! Aku mendengarnya!” protes Sakura. Ia menggembungkan pipinya sebagai tanda protes. “Aku pergi dulu.” Lanjutnya.

“Hn. Sakura.”

“Ya?”

“Terima kasih.” Senyum lebar dan lembut merekah di bibir ranum Sakura, sebelum ia menghilang meninggalkan jejak kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura.

* * *

23 Juni – Sasuke dan Sakura 20 tahun

Semua orang tegang. Termasuk pastur yang tengah menunggu kehadiran mereka di atap gedung Hokage. Kakashi berdiri dengan tenang. Ia sangat menanti-nantikan saat seperti ini. Kedua muridnya akhirnya bersatu. Dengan segala tetesan air mata dan darah, akhirnya keduanya bersatu. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa begitu tua.

Sasuke sudah berdiri di pelaminan. Ia mengenakan semacam mantel panjang yang jatuh tepat menyapu lantai, dengan warna biru gelap khas Uchiha, dengan pinggiran perak keemasan. Sabuk-sabuk kecil serta kancing-kancing emas putih yang berkilauan, memberikan aksen militer pada mantel itu. Kerah tinggi yang menjadi trade-marknya tak ketinggalan. Obi yang melilit pinggangnya berwarna putih gading dengan hiasan benang-benang emas yang membuatnya terlihat berkilau. Ia mengenakan dalaman hitam dengan kerah tinggi, membingkai wajahnya dan memberikan kesan berkarisma. Ia mengenakan celana panjang hitam pekat, yang tidak terlalu ketat, dipadu dengan sepatu boot yang desainnya lebih mirip armor pada kerajaan fantasi, berwarna hitam metalik.

Sebuah jubah beludru biru gelap sewarna dengan mantelnya, tersampir di pundaknya. Rantai emas putih melingkar di lehernya, menjadi penyambung bagi kedua ujung jubahnya. Sebuah lambang Uchiha mencuat dengan bangganya di atas jubah tersebut.  
Sasuke mulai cemas. Ia ingin semuanya segera berakhir. Ia tidak terlalu bisa bertahan lama di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Suara-suara penduduk yang mengelu-elukan nama Sakura dan namanya tidak membuatnya tenang.

“Teme, kau grogi ya?” goda Naruto setengah berbisik. Ia berdiri di samping Sasuke sebagai bestman dan senang sekali bisa melihat sahabatnya ini grogi.

“Diam kau, Dobe.” Desis Sasuke jengkel. Ia bisa mendengar tawa cekikikan Naruto dan ia harus benar-benar menahan keinginannya untuk tidak meninju wajah berkumis rubah milik Naruto.

* * *

23 Juni – Sasuke dan Sakura 20 tahun

“APA!!??”

Hinata sampai mengerutkan wajahnya mendengar lengkingan maut Ino yang membuat telinga setiap makhluk hidup berdarah-darah. Ia menggosok-gosok telinganya.

“BILANG SEKALI LAGI??!!”

“Ia tidak ada, Ino.” Ucap Tenten Lesu. Temari mengurut-ngurut kepalanya.

“Ini kacau.” Timpalnya. Ino dengan rambut pirang yang menjuntai hingga mata kaki, berteriak-teriak frustasi, membuat suasana semakin kacau.

“Hyuuga-san, bisa kau tolong kami?” tanya Temari penuh harap. Wajah Hinata berbinar-binar.

“Tentu saja!” serunya. Ia mengaktifkan Byakugan dan dengan cepat memeriksa. Ia memperluas jangkauan Byakugan seraya bergerak maju ke tengah desa. Menjauh dari gedung Hokage. Pencariannya berlangsung sekitar lima menit.

Ia memekik kegirangan. Ino, Tenten, dan Temari yang mengikutinya segera mengerumuninya.

“Di pantai! Sakura-san ada di pantai!”

“Apa yang forehead lakukan di sana?” tanya Ino, setengah jengkel setengah penasaran. Ia berkacak pinggang. Tenten juga melakukan gerakan yang sama.

“Apa yang dilakukannya di pantai?” gumam Temari.

“Ah! Sakura-san bergerak menuju laut! Ia seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.” Alis Temari dan Tenteng saling bertaut.

“Anak itu mau bunuh diri ya?” celetuk Ino geram.

“Tunggu! Sakura-san ... ia memeluk seseorang....” gumamnya tidak yakin.

“EEHHH!!??” seru ketiganya serempak membuat telinga Hinata sekali lagi berdenging.

“Ah! Ia sudah kembali. Ia menuju kemari! Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap.” Ungkap Hinata pelan. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal saat melihat Sakura tadi.

“Baiklah, waktunya kita beri pelajaran pada forehead!” seru Ino geram.

* * *

23 Juni – Sasuke dan Sakura 20 tahun

“Kizashi, kenapa lama sekali?” tanya Mebuki harap-harap cemas. Ia tidak melihat Sakura di manapun. Ini sudah waktunya ia naik ke pelaminan. Haruno Kizashi sudah siap untuk mengantar putri semata wayangnya itu menuju genggaman Uchiha. Pertanyaan Mebuki membuatnya jadi gugup.

Musik penyambutan datangnya mempelai wanita sudah mengalun dan berkumandang keras di udara. Sorak-sorai penduduk Konoha semakin semarak. Mereka menantikan munculnya bunga Sakura Konoha di layar besar yang dipasang di beberapa tempat strategis di seluruh Konoha.

“Aku berharap Sakura tidak mengubah keputusannya.” Keluh Kizashi. Musik sudah mulai memasuki bait kedua. Gemuruh sorak-sorai penduduk berubah menjadi seruan-seruan kebingungan. Penantian mereka tak kunjung berakhir.

“Sayang, kau lebih baik maju saja. Masuklah. Aku berharap Sakura akan segera muncul dengan spektakuler. Aku tahu ia mencintai pria Uchiha itu. Tidak mungkin ia akan melewatkan kesempatan yang hanya datang sekali ini saja.” Jelas Mebuki. Pria itu mengangguk dan dengan satu tarikan napas panjang ia keluar dari ruang mempelai dan mengajak Ino yang sudah kelimpungan setengah mati menanti kedatangan Sakura.

Suasana mendadak sunyi senyap. Hanya alunan musik yang terdengar. Sejurus kemudian terdengar suara napas tercekat di mana-mana. Mata Sasuke dan seluruh tamu yang hadir terbelalak lebar melihat kedatangan Haruno Kizashi. Seorang diri dengan Ino yang mengekor di belakangnya. Gumaman-gumaman mulai terdengar. Ino semakin panik. Naruto mulai gelisah dan Sasuke mulai meradang.

“Maafkan aku, ayah.”

Haruno terkesiap dan ekspresi terkejut tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Malam bertabur bintang dan bermandikan cahaya bulan purnama menjadi saksi bisu dari keindahan yang sedang terjadi.

Ribuan kelopak bunga sakura beterbangan dari berbagai arah dan mulai berkumpul, menggamit tangan besar Haruno, menampakkan wujudnya sebagai tangan bersarungkan kain sutra putih. Ribuan kelopak Sakura lainnya mulai menyatu dan menampakkan wujudnya sebagai bagian tubuh Sakura.

“Jalan saja, ayah. Jangan berhenti. Ini akan menjadi sangat hebat.” Bisik Sakura lembut. Haruno Kizashi menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan bangga berjalan mantap menuju pelaminan. Ino yang menyaksikannya, menganga dan terpukau. Ia tidak pernah menyaksikan kemunculan seorang pengantin dengan begitu anggun dan bersahaja.

“Ino, kemarilah!” seru Sakura setengah berbisik. Gadis Yamanaka itu cepat-cepat menyusul. Seiring setiap langkah yang mereka ambil, semakin menampakkan wujud Sakura yang sebenarnya. Ratusan kelopak sakura mulai membentuk mahkota dan akhirnya membentuk jubah beludru merah marun yang jatuh menjuntai tepat di tangan Ino.

Semua terpana. Semua mata tertuju pada Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia tidak pernah menduga kedatangan Sakura akan membuat semua orang mengingat hari ini.

Haruno Sakura berjalan berdampingan dengan ayahnya. Mengenakan gaun pengantin putih gading dengan tube-top dengan heartline neck, membungkus torsonya dengan sempurna. Kain sutra berlapis batuan kristal langka dari Land of Winter menghiasi gaunnya dengan mewah. Kain sutra merah marun dengan bordiran benang emas membentuk ranting dan bunga sakura , menghiasi gaunnya, dari belahan dada melingkari pinggangnya dan akhirnya turun menjuntai pada bagian tengah ekor gaunnya. Bagian sisi samping gaunnya diberi aksen draperi dengan sutra merah marun berlapis kristal.

Bolero putih gading dengan pinggiran merah marun dan berkerah tinggi menghiasi bahunya. Berpadu serasi dengan gaunnya yang sederhana namun mewah. Sama seperti Sasuke, ia mengenakan jubah beludru merah marun dengan simbol keluarga Haruno yang terikat pada pundaknya dengan klip emas putih. Sebuah kalung emas putih berliontinkan bunga sakura yang dikristalkan dan dibentuk seperti kobaran api, menggantung di lehernya.

Wajah Sakura terlihat memukau dan tidak seperti Sakura. Riasannya tidak terlalu berat, tidak terlalu ringan. Mata hijaunya semakin memancarkan keteduhan bagi siapapun yang menatapnya. Rambut pinknya di gelung menyerupai rumah siput. Dari tengah gelungan itu, menjuntai rambutnya yang panjang.

Mahkota bak trisula yang mencuat tinggi dan berlekuk-lekuk, terbuat dari kristal persembahan Land of Winter, menghiasi kepala hingga tengkuknya. Rantai-rantai emas putih menjuntai, membingkai wajahnya. Sebuah batu ruby merah menjadi puncak kemewahan dari mahkota tersebut. Wedding slayer tipis, menyembunyikan wajah Sakura yang anggun.

‘Semua orang akan mengenalmu, sebagai Uchiha Sakura.’ senyum bahagia untuk pertama kalinya ia pertunjukkan kepada dunia, saat ia menerima tangan kecil Sakura di dalam tangannya.

Pastur memulai upacara. Semua orang tersihir dengan mewah dan khidmatnya acara ini. Dua insan manusia itu saling memandang satu sama lain, terperangkap dengan pesona yang dimilik oleh sepasang mata di hadapannya.  
Keduanya mengucapkan sumpah sehidup semati dan saling mengenakan cincin pernikahan. Pastur mempersilahkan Sasuke membuka slayer Sakura dan menciumnya.

Kembang api pertama diluncurkan dan cahaya menyilaukan mewarnai langit, menjadi latar belakang sempurna untuk ciuman pertama mereka. Semua penduduk terkesiap melihat keindahan itu. Bahkan Naruto hanya bisa menganga melihatnya.

* * *

23 Juni – Sasuke dan Sakura 20 tahun

Lembut, basah, dan hangat. Kedua bibir mereka saling menyatu seperti potongan puzzle yang menemukan belahan lainnya. Napas keduanya hangat. Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan hal yang begitu menakjubkan seperti ini. Semua suara seolah direnggut dari pendengarannya, kecuali suara napas Sakura.

Ia ketagihan.

Ia ketagihan dengan bibir Sakura. Bibir ranum itu membuatnya lapar. Ia menekan bibirnya semakin dalam pada bibir menggairahkan itu. Kedua matanya terpejam menikmati harum musim semi yang terpancar dari gadis pujaannya. Ia menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawah Sakura dengan lembut dan dengan napas terkesiap, gadis itu membuka bibirnya. Memberikan kesempatan pada lidah rakus Sasuke untuk mengeksplorasi setiap apa yang tersimpan di balik bibir itu.

Dia sangat lapar.

Sakura terkesiap saat Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. Ia membuka mulutnya. Ia bisa merasakan Sasuke berusaha mendominasinya. Terkesan liar, rakus, dan ganas. Sakura sangat menyukainya. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa ciuman pertama bisa begitu menakjubkan. Perutnya bergejolak. Kupu-kupu mulai beterbangan, membuat jantungnya hendak meledak kegirangan.

Rasanya hangat dan nikmat. Ia tidak pernah tahu Sasuke bisa membuatnya merasakan ciuman pertama seperti ini. Rasa lapar akan bibir lembut Sasuke mulai menggerogotinya. Ia menginginkannya! Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan merasakan Sasuke merengkuhnya dengan posesif. Keduanya saling beradu lidah, berusaha mendominasi satu sama lain.  
Keduanya menyukainya. Ada kasih sayang yang tak terungkapkan di balik ciuman itu. Air mata bahagia mengalir dari balik kelopak mata yang terpejam.

Keduanya tak ingin terlepas, tapi kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka melepaskan diri, wajah keduanya merona merah, napas mereka tersengal-sengal. Senyum penuh kasih di wajah Sasuke pudar saat melihat Sakura berlinang air mata. Anehnya, gadis itu tersenyum lebar dengan bibir yang terlihat sedikit membengkak akibat ciuman mereka yang ganas.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanyanya khawatir. Ia takut melukai Sakura lagi dengan tindakan egoisnya. Ia menghapus air mata di wajah Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

“Tidak pernah sebaik ini!” jawabnya. Mata hijau dedaunan itu menatapnya dengan penuh kasih dan memberikan keteduhan bagi jiwa Sasuke yang tadinya panik.

“Kau menjengkelkan.” Bisik Sasuke seraya menempelkan keningnya di kening gadis itu.

“Terima kasih.” Ucapnya seraya tertawa kecil. Sasuke mundur perlahan dan mengetukkan kedua jemarinya ke kening Sakura, seperti yang biasa almarhum Itachi lakukan padanya di masa kecil.

“Uchiha Sakura. Kau milikku dan aku milikmu.” Katanya dengan seringai khas Uchiha.

“Aku milikmu dan kau milikku.” Ulang Sakura lembut.

* * *

23 Juni – Sasuke dan Sakura 20 tahun, 30 menit sebelum upacara dimulai

Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia berharap bisa menemukannya di sini.  
Bajunya yang berat membuat geraknya menjadi lebih lamban. Ia berlari di sepanjang tepi pantai, menghindari air laut yang menyapu pasir pantai.

Di sana!

Ia melihatnya. Pemuda itu tengah melihat bulan purnama dan tengah memunggunginya. Dengan kostum yang sama saat ia bertemu dengannya di musim panas dua tahun lalu.

“Kau datang?” tanya pemuda itu kaget. Ia tidak membalikkan tubuhnya tapi ia tahu bahwa Sakura datang ke tempat ini.

“Ya.” Jawab gadis itu bersemangat. “Orang itu. Dia sudah pulang.” ujarnya dengan kegembiraan yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

“Ah! Bagus kalau begitu! Kau pasti sangat senang ‘kan?”

“Aku tidak senang.” Pemuda itu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Topinya tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya. “Aku sangat bahagia!” sambung Sakura.

“Ah, begitu rupanya.” Pemuda itu tertawa kecil.

“Aku kemari untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Kau membuatku untuk berani berharap dan mempercayainya. Kau membuatku percaya diri. Terima kasih.”

 

“Aku tidak melakukan apapun.”

“Kau melakukannya. Kau berbicara sedikit tapi itu sudah cukup buatku untuk berani berharap. Terima kasih.”

“Uhm, kalau begitu sama-sama.” Ujarnya senang.  
Sakura melangkah maju dan mengejutkan pemuda itu dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

“Terima kasih kau mau menemaniku di musim panas kemarin. Hari ini aku akan menikah dengannya. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau datang.” Pinta Sakura penuh harap. Pemuda yang tadinya tegang saat Sakura memeluknya, kembali relaks dan tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangguk dan menyentuh tangan Sakura.

“Aku pasti datang. Pergilah. Kau pasti membuat panik semua orang.” Jawabnya. Sakura melepas pelukannya dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk membungkuk dengan hormat.

“Aku menantimu di sana. Aku pergi dulu.” Dengan demikian kelopak bunga sakura beterbangan di pasir pantai.  
Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap kelopak sakura di depannya.

“Selamat, Haruno Sakura.”

* * *

18 Agustus – Sakura 21 tahun

Sakura dengan perutnya yang membuncit berjalan di tepi pantai. Sundress pink memeluk tubuhnya dengan pas. Meskipun hamil, ia tetap terlihat cantik dan bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa. Kembang api meledak-ledak di langit Konoha. Ia bertepuk tangan melihat keindahan langit malam itu.

“Sayang, kalau kau sudah lahir nanti, kau harus menyaksikan ini dengan ayahmu.” Gumamnya seraya membelai-belai perutnya yang membuncit. Ia berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai dan mendadak berhenti, saat ia merasakan kontraksi pada perutnya.

“Oh tidak.” Keluhnya. Ia berusaha jalan, namun kontraksinya membuatnya membungkuk menahan sakit.

“Arggh ... aku tidak bisa memanggil siapapun.” Geramnya. Ia melihat ke sana kemari dan tidak menemukan seorangpun di pantai itu.

“Oh Tuhan,” desahnya menahan sakit.  
Pandangannya mengabur. Keringat membanjir di keningnya. Ia hampir kehilangan kesadaran saat suara derap kaki yang berlari mendekatinya.

“Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?!” serunya panik. Ia mengenali suara itu. Pemuda di pantai. Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

“Rumah sakit!” serunya. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan menggendongnya, membawanya secepat mungkin ke rumah sakit.

* * *

18 Agustus – Sakura 21 tahun.

“Bertahanlah Sakura. Kau bisa melakukannya.” Suara Oma Tsunade menggema di gendang telinganya. Ia membuka matanya. Aroma khas kamar rumah sakit memenuhi nostrilnya.

“Kau beruntung seseorang menemukanmu di pantai. Kau bodoh sekali! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?!” gerutu Oma Tsunade galak. Ia tidak bisa menjawabnya, rasa sakit di perutnya membuatnya menumpahkan konsentrasi untuk menahan rasa sakit.

“Shizune, cepat siapkan peralatan.” Perintahnya pada Shizune.

“ANBU, kabarkan pada Kakashi mengenai kehamilan Sakura. setelah itu panggil Haruno Kizashi dan Mebuki. Jangan lupa, cari Uchiha! Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang ia lakukan pada muridku! Cepat!” perintahnya galak.

“Ah!! Satu lagi, panggil Naruto jika persalinan ini sudah selesai. Mengerti??”

“Mengerti. Siap laksanakan.” Dan para ANBU itu pun menghilang.  
20 menit berlalu dan Sakura sudah di ambang batas. Ia ingin mengeluarkan bayi ini secepatnya.

“Sakura, dengarkan aku. Ada atau tidak adanya Sasuke, tidak akan menghalangimu dalam melakukan persalinan ini, kita tidak bisa menundanya lagi.”

Sakura mengangguk cepat.

“Baiklah. Saat aku bilang dorong, kau harus mendorong. Saat aku bilang cukup, kau harus berhenti dan mengatur napas. Mengerti?” lagi-lagi Sakura mengangguk cepat dan mengerang kesakitan.

“Baiklah, tarik napas, dorong!”

“Ergghh!!!”

“Bagus! Kau melakukannya dengan baik Sakura!”

“Eearghh!”

“Cukup! Tarik napas! Do-“

“Sakura!” pintu terbuka cepat dan terbanting menutup. Seorang pemuda bermata Rinnegan dengan napas tersengal-sengal dengan mantel hitam semata kaki, berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ia bergegas menuju wanitanya dan menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat.

“Dorong!” seru Oma Tsunade, tidak membuang waktu lagi, Sakura mengerang keras dan kesakitan. Sasuke merasa tidak berdaya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan dan menyemangati Sakura.

Waktu berjalan begitu lama. Sasuke hampir pingsan akibat cengkeraman monster dari tangan Sakura sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara tangisan bayi memecah udara. Hatinya seperti meledak.

Sakura terkulai di dalam rangkulannya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Keringat sudah menganak sungai. Dengan lemah tangannya menggapai-gapai, meminta buah hatinya di dalam tangannya.

Shizune yang sudah membersihkan bayinya, menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

“Dia cantik, Sasuke.”

Rambutnya hitam, bentuk wajahnya merupakan perpaduan pas dari Sasuke dan Sakura. bibirnya mungil seperti Sakura. saat ia membuka matanya, air mata tak kuasa dibendung oleh Sasuke.

Hitam legam seperti miliknya. Menatapnya dengan tajam namun juga lembut. Bentuk matanya persis seperti Sakura dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Caranya memandang seperti cara Sakura memandangnya.

“Sarada. Uchiha Sarada.” Bisik Sasuke sembari menatap putrinya dengan mata yang berkilau.

“Dari Saraswati? Bagus dan cantik sekali. Aku suka. Uchiha Sarada.” Ulang Sakura.

“Kau tahu dari mana kalau hari ini aku akan melahirkan?” tanya Sakura dengan suara parau. Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya sembari membelai rambut wanitanya.

“Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha saat seseorang tiba-tiba ikut melompat di sampingku, mengatakan kalau kau sedang berada di rumah sakit dan mau melahirkan. Aku tidak bisa mengenali wajahnya. Yang kau ingat, ia memakai topi baseball hitam. Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, dia sudah menghilang.” Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Mata Sakura membulat.

* * *

18 Agustus – Sakura 22 tahun

Pesta kembang api berlangsung semarak. Sakura bersama dengan Sarada dan semua sahabat-sahabatnya berkumpul untuk pertama kalinya di festival musim panas. Kedai makanan menjajakan panganan dengan harga miring. Topeng-topeng duplikat ANBU menjadi favorit anak-anak.  
Malam semakin larut dan Sakura ingin pergi ke pantai. Ia berpamitan dengan teman-temannya, dengan dalih ingin pulang dan menidurkan Sarada. Ia menggendong Sarada dan menutupinya dengan mantel.

Sesampainya di pantai, angin berhembus lebih pelan malam itu. Ia duduk lebih jauh dari bibir pantai dengan mendekap Sarada erat-erat. Di musim panas ini, Sasuke belum kembali dari perjalanan panjangnya. Sudah 3 bulan berlalu dan ia tak kunjung kembali.  
Hari ini Sarada genap berusia satu tahun. Ia mengecup kening putri semata wayangnya.

“Papa belum kembali, sayang. Kau harus bersabar menunggu. Setidaknya, Papa sudah mendengarmu memanggilnya ‘papa’” gumam Sakura sambil tertawa kecil sambil menggoda Sarada yang tertawa melihat mamanya.

“Apakah itu putrimu? Dia cantik sepertimu.” Sakura mendongak dan mendapati pemuda asing itu berdiri di sampingnya dengan kostum favoritnya.

“Ya, namanya Sarada. Uchiha Sarada.”

“Ah! Jadi kau klan Uchiha?! Yang terkenal itu?” tanyanya dengan takjub. “Aku tidak menyangka ada yang masih bertahan hidup.”

“Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika kau maksud sebagai Uchiha yang bertahan.” Jawab Sakura yang masih asyik bermain dengan Sarada.

“Ah, aku tahu dia. Bukankah dia salah satu kriminal kelas S?” tanyanya penasaran.

“Dulunya.” Protes Sakura. Ia tidak suka jika ayah Sarada masih dipandang sebagai kriminal. “Karena itu aku dan sahabat-sahabatku berjuang untuk membawanya kembali.”

“Kalau begitu kau berhasil dengan sukses besar. Lalu di mana Sasuke ini?”

“Dia pergi lagi. Kadang aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan atau yang ia lakukan.” Terang Sakura dengan suara sendu. Ia mendekap Sarada lebih erat.

“Ia pasti akan kembali. Hari ulang tahun Sarada ‘kan? Aku ingat setahun yang lalu aku emmbawamu ke rumah sakit.”

“Ah ya, terima kasih. Kau mengingatnya dengan baik. Sarada mengucapkan terima kasih pada paman!” seru Sakura dengan suara kenakak-kanakan yang dibuatnya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Sarada dengan lembut.

“Ah ya,” tiba-tiba wanita musim semi itu teringat. “Di hari aku melahirkan, Sasuke datang dan mengatakan kalau seseorang memberitahunya. Dia bilang, orang itu mengenakan topi baseball hitam. Sasuke tidak melihat wajahnya. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan kalau orang yang dimaksud adalah kau.” Sakura melirik ke arah pemuda itu.  
Pemuda itu mengedikkan bahunya dan menggeleng pelan.

“Topi baseball hitam bukan hanya aku seorang ‘kan? Aku juga belum mengetahui kalau suamimu itu Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana aku bisa mergenalinya dan memberitahunya?”

“Malam itu, yang tahu bahwa aku akan melahirkan adalah kau. Teman-temanku saja tidak kuberitahu.” Jawab Sakura penuh selidik.

“Mungkin saja ANBU atau ninja lain yang tidak sengaja mendengar dan memberitahukan padanya. Yang jelas aku tidak tahu.” Jawab pemuda itu dengan cuek. Sakura menghembuskan napas perlahan.

“Aku pamit pulang dulu. Aku harus menidurkan Sarada. Selamat malam.” Ucapnya. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan menatap kepergian Sakura dalam hening.

* * *

18 Agustus – Sakura 23 tahun

“Mama, papa mana?” tanya Sarada kecil. Langkahnya yang pendek-pendek berusah mengikuti kaki jenjang Sakura. tangan kecilnya berpegangan erat pada tangan ibunya. Ia merasa tidak stabil, pasir-pasir di bawah tapak kaki mungilnya membuatnya tenggelam berkali-kali hingga ia harus berpengangan pada tangan kokoh ibunya.

“Mama!’ serunya.

“Kau cerewet sekali, Sarada.” Jawab Sakura dengan nada keibuan. Ia berhenti dan berjongkok di depan Sarada. Ia mengetukkan kedua jemarinya di kening kecil Sarada, seperti yang biasa Sasuke lakukan padanya.

“Lain kali, kita akan bertemu Papa. Sekarang, Papa belum bisa pulang, sayangku. Sara-chan mau menunggu Papa?” tanya Sakura seraya membelai rambut kelam Sarada. Gadis mungil itu mengangguk mantap.

“Kalau Papa sudah pulang, Salada mau malahin Papa.” Jawabnya bersungut-sungut.  
Sakura tertawa cekikikan.

“Sara-chan mau memarahi Papa? Kenapa?” gadis kecil itu bersilang tangan. Wajahnya cemberut.

“Kalena Papa bikin Mama sedih teyus. Mama sendiyiyan. Tidak sepelti Boluto. Paman Naluto dan Bibi Hinata ada di yumah besama-sama.” Keluh Sarada dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Mendengar rentetan protes anaknya, Sakura merapatkan jaket yang sudah menjadi kostumnya di festival musim panas selama bertahun-tahun. Ia duduk di tepi pantai dan menyuruh Sarada datang ke pangkuannya.

“Kemari sayang.” Gadis itu menurut dan duduk di pangkuan ibunya.

“Papa sedang sibuk melawan penjahat, sayang. Kamu mau Papa jadi pahlawan ‘kan?” tanya Sakura. Sarada mengangguk cepat.

“Tapi Salada tetap mau malahin, Papa.” Sungutnya. Wanita musim semi itu menggeleng pelan. Ayah dan anak sama saja. Sama-sama keras kepala. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat cara anaknya menyuarakan kerinduannya pada Sasuke.

“Aku rasa, keluhan anak kecil tidak boleh kau abaikan begitu saja.” Celetuk satu suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Sakura selama beberapa musim panas. Ia berdiri di samping Sakura, melemparkan batu-batu kecil yang ia kumpulkan selama perjalanan menuju pantai, ke lautan lepas.

“Hai!” sapanya.

“Mama, itu siyapa?”

“Ah, ini teman Mama, Sara-chan.” Uchiha kecil itu meneliti pemuda di samping Sakura dengan seksama. ia tidak pernah tahu ada manusia setinggi itu, selain ayahnya.

“Paman jangan ambil Mama!” protesnya. Pipinya menggembung dengan menggemaskan.

“Uchiha Sarada!” bisik Sakura. Matanya melotot dan kepalanya menggeleng cepat, menandakan ia marah dan tidak menyukai sikap gadis kecilnya.

“Mama tidak suka Sarada berbicara begitu. Ayo, minta maaf pada Paman.” Perintah Sakura lembut. Uchiha kecil itu benar-benar keras kepala.

“Tidak mau. Salada tidak suka Paman.” Gerutunya.

“Memangnya, Paman salah apa? Kenapa Sarada marah?”

“Pokoknya nggak suka.” Sungutnya. “Kenapa hayus minta maaf?” terkadang Sakura benar-benar membenci gen Sasuke yang begitu kuat di tubuh gadis kecilnya. Keras kepalanya keterlaluan.

“Karena Sarada salah dan minta maaf adalah hal benar yang harus dilakukan. Papa dan Mama juga melakukan hal yang sama. Jadi, ayo Sara-chan, minta maaf pada Paman.” Upayanya membujuk si kecil akhirnya berhasil. Meskipundengan raut wajah terpaksa, gadis itu meminta maaf.

“Maaf, Paman. Salada salah.” Gumamnya.  
Pemuda itu membungkuk sedikit tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada mereka berdua. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis keras kepala itu.

“Paman memaafkanmu, Sara-chan. Ah ya! Selamat ulang tahun. Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu.” Pemuda itu memberikan sebuah kotak kecil pada Sarada.

“Teyima kasih, Paman.” Jawabnya riang. Ia memberikan kotak itu pada ibunya dan Sakura hendak membukanya,namun terhenti.

“Jangan kau buka sekarang. Tunggu Sara-chan berusia tujuh tahun dan bukalah pada saat Natal. Berjanjilah padaku.” Sakura terdiam termenung. Ia mengangguk pelan dan menyimpan kotak tersebut di dalam kantong jaketnya.  
Kembang api Konoha terus menghiasi langit malam. Sarada tertawa kegirangan menyaksikan kembang api Konoha.

“Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Sara-chan.” Ia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh.

“Thathaa Paman!!” serunya sambil tertawa riang.

* * *

18 Agustus – Sakura 27 tahun

“Papa belum kembali?” wanita berambut pink pendek itu menggeleng, ia tersenyum sendu.

“Belum, Sarada.”

“Hn. Tapi, Mama dan Papa masih saling menyayangi ‘kan?” Sakura berhenti di tengah aksinya menyusuri tepi pantai. Ia menoleh kepada gadis kecilnya. Dengan kacamata berbingkai merah, Uchiha Sarada terlihat seperti jenius – begitulah kenyataannya, ia memang jenius – dan terlihat dewasa.

‘Sarada ... aku merasa ia begitu dewasa untuk anak seumurannya. Apakah pengaruh Sasuke begitu kuat pada perkembangannya?’ terkadang Sakura merasa khawatir melihat kedewasaan yang ditunjukkan Sarada.

“Tentu saja, sayang. Papa akan kembali tidak lama lagi. Kau merindukannya?” godanya. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Rona merah terlihat di telinganya.

“Yeah, Mama.” Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai kecil. Seriangaian yang sama persis seperti ayahnya. “Geez, aku rasa, kali ini aku bisa memarahi Papa dengan puas.” Komentar Sarada. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia memilih duduk di pasir pantai, sundress birunya cukup membuatnya merasakan angin pantai tanpa merasa terekspos.

Sarada duduk di sampingnya.

“Mama, kalau Papa pulang, kita masih bisa melihat kembang api ini bersama-sama ‘kan?” bisik Sarada yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Sakura. dengan sikap keibuan, ia merangkul gadis kecilnya dan membelai rambutnya.

“Pasti. Ini bukan kembang api terakhir, Sara-chan.”  
Pada hari itu, pantai ini hanyalah milik dua Uchiha saja.

* * *

25 Desember – Sakura 27 tahun, Sarada 7 tahun

Ia membuka laci meja riasnya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah marun tampak menyala di antar gulungan-gulungan penting yang berwarna putih pucat.

‘Sudah waktunya.’ Ia mengambil kotak itu dan memakai mantel merah berbulunya dari dalam lemari.

“Sarada, pakai mantelmu. Kita akan pergi sebentar, sebelum semua tamu datang saat jam makan malam.” Perintah Sakura pada Sarada yang syik membaca buku.

“Mama? Kita mau pergi ke mana?” tanya Sarada yang lantas menutup bukunya dan beranjak mengambil mantel.

“Ke pantai.”

“Pantai?” dia berhenti sejenak. “Musim dingin seperti ini, Ma?” tanyanya. Sakura muncul dari balik pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Ia ke dapur dan memeriksa semua makanan yang sudah siap. Ia memeriksa microwave dan memastikan makanan itu akan siap dipanaskan pada waktu yang sudah ia tetapkan. Pukul enam malam, mereka sudah harus ada di rumah. Tamu akan datang pukul delapan. Ia sekali lagi mengecek semua jendela dan pintu. Memastikan tidak ada kompor atau keran air yang menyala.

“Sarada, pakai sepatu bootmu. Ayo cepat, sayang.” Perintah Sakura. Uchiha kecil itu mengangguk dan melakukannya tanpa banyak berkomentar.

“Kau sudah siap?” ia menggamit tangan kecil Sarada dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Rumah keluarga Uchiha. Untunglah malam ini hanya sekedar turun salju, tidak sampai hujan lebat. Mereka berjalan keluar dari komplek perumahan Uchiha berjalan menuju pantai.  
Butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama karena salju yang cukup tebal menutup jalan. Sarada diam sepanjang perjalanan. Ia sedang tidak ingin berargumen dengan ibunya. 25 menit kemudian mereka sampai di pantai.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke depan dengan lesu, pantai itu sepi dan seolah mati. Ia berjalan mendekat ke bibir pantai sembari membantu Sarada berjalan melewati tumpukan salju.

“Sarada, kau ingat tentang Paman yang selalu kita temui saat ulang tahunmu?” gadis itu mengangguk pelan, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

“Ini kado yang ia berikan untukmu empat tahun lalu. Paman itu memintamu untuk membukanya saat kau berumur tujuh tahun di hari Natal. Kau mau membukanya?” ia menyodorkan kotak itu pada putri semata wayangnya dan tersenyum lembut. Uchiha Sarada mengambilnya dengan ragu. Sebelum ia membuka kotaknya, ia melirik ibunya dan menghela napas panjang.

Kotak itu terbuka.

Di dalamnya sebuah liontin berbentuk lambang Uchiha yang terbuat dari emas putih dan batu ruby merah. Sakura terpana melihatnya. Kalung itu begitu indah dan terlihat ... agak tua untuk ukuran selama empat tahun tak pernah mencium udara segar? Di samping kiri kanan dan sisi bawah, terdapat liontin yang sepertinya baru saja ditambahkan. Liontin yang berukuran lebih kecil dan berbentuk bunga sakura dengan semburan warna pink yang lembut. Terlihat lebih menyala dan berkilau dibandingkan liontin Uchiha.

“Mama? Ini cantik sekali. Ini untukku?” tanya Sarada tak percaya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Perhiasan itu berkilauan di tangannya. Sakura dalam diam mengambil kalung itu dan mengalungkannya di leher Sarada.

“Kau terlihat mempesona, sayang. Papa pasti sangat menyukainya.” Puji Sakura. Sarada mengamati liontin yang menggantung di lehernya dan tersenyum kecil. Ia memeluk ibunya dan tanpa terasa air mata mengalir pelan membasahi mantel Sakura.

“Aku merindukan Papa.” Katanya seraya terisak.

“Aku tahu, Sara-chan. Aku juga merindukannya. Aku berharap Papa pulang malam ini. Berkumpul dengan kita di Natal ini dan makan malam bersama kita dan Paman serta Bibi yang lain.” Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencegah air mata jatuh namun ia gagal.

Ia memeluk putri kecilnya erat-erat. Sambil terus merapalkan keinginannya agar Sasuke segera kembali. Sarada yang dingin semakin terisak di dalam pelukan ibunya. Ia tidak pernah tahu betapa besar kerinduannya pada ayahnya yang selalu pergi seolah menghilang dan menghindar dari keluarga kecil mereka.

“Sasuke ... pulanglah. Kami merindukanmu ....” isak Sakura. tenggorokannya terasa sesak. Dadanya terasa sesak juga. Ada rasa perih yang dulu sekali, pernah ia rasakan. Rasa sedih dan luka yang luar biasa sakitnya saat ia melihat orang yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya di bangku di tengah malam. Kali ini rasa itu menguar keluar dan membuatnya merasa tercekik.

Ia ingin menangis keras, tapi di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin terlihat rapuh di depan anak semata wayangnya. Ia harus menjadi kuat demi putri Uchiha. Ia menahan isak tangisnya.

“Kumohon Sasuke, pulanglah....” bisiknya.

Udara di sekitarnya menjadi hangat. Ia tidak merasakan hembusan angin dingin laut yang seharusnya berhembus kencang di musim dingin ini. Ia merasa hangat dan nyaman. Ia membuka kedua matanya yang basah. Pandangannya kabur dan seperti berembun. Hembusan nafasnya yang membentuk uap tidak lagi setebal sebelumnya.

Ia bisa merasakan kain seperti mantel tebal hitam membungkus tubuhnya. Ia berusaha bergerak namun tubuhnya terperangkap di antara Sarada dan ... seseorang? Belum sempat ia melepaskan pelukan dari Sarada, seseorang memeluknya dengan erat.

Ia tahu pelukan ini! Ia tahu siapa yang bisa memeluknya seperti ini. Satu tangan melingkar di perutnya. Satu tangan melingkar di dadanya – tempat favorit orang itu untuk memeluk Sakura – dan memeluknya erat. Hembusan napas hangat terasa di lehernya. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, cakra yang luar biasa besar – yang dalam waktu cukup lama harus ia samarkan dan tekan – meledak dan melingkupi mereka bertiga.

“S-s-sasu ... ke? Benarkah itu kau?” bisiknya begitu pelan agar Sarada tidak mendengarnya.

“Aa.” Dan pecahlah tangis kerinduan Sakura yang membuat Sarada mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat melihat sosok yang membuat ibunyan menangis hebat.

“Papa?” Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang jauh terlihat lebih dewasa, rambut hitam yang tumbuh sepanjang bahu dengan poni yang menutupi mata Rinnegannya. Senyum tipis dan lembut di wajahnya membuat putri Uchiha itu menangis lebih keras.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan berlutut di depan Sarada. Ia mengetukkan dua jemarinya di kening Sarada yang masih menangis.

“Aku kembali ... Papa sudah pulang ... Sara-chan.” Katanya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Sarada melontarkan dirinya dan memeluk Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaganya. Pria itu berdiri dan membawa gadis kecilnya dalam pelukannya dan memeluk Sakura yang masih berlinang air mata. Ia mengecup kening wanitanya yang selalu setia menantinya.

Ketiganya larut dalam suasana bahagia sampai akhirnya Sarada menunjukkan hadiah ulang tahunnya pada Sasuke.

“Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?” tanyanya. Nada suaranya begitu dingin dan sarat dengan amarah. Ada nada menyelidik dan Sakura tahu nada itu. Nada yang sama yang digunakan padanya saat dulu Sakura membujuk Sasuke untuk membiarkan dirinya bergabung dengannya. Sharingannya otomatis aktif dan berputar cepat. Sakura cepat-cepat menarik Sarada dari Sasuke dan menyuruh gadis kecil itu bersembunyi di belakangnya.

“Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?! Sarada tidak tahu apa-apa. Hentikan Sharinganmu itu.” Perintahnya tegas. Ia tidak mau Sarada menjadi korban kecerobohan dan emosi sesaat dari Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan enggan mengembalikan mata normalnya dan menatap Sakura dengan penuh tanya. Ia mendekat dan memastikan Sakura tetap menatapnya.

“Siapa yang memberikan itu padamu?”

“Seorang pemuda. Aku selalu bertemu dengannya di musim panas. Dia memberikannya sebagai kado ulang tahun ke tiga Sarada.” Jawab Sakura mantab. Ia tidak takut dengan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya. Ia masih bisa mengatasi amarah Sasuke. Tapi Sarada? Apa yang bisa dilakukan Sarada untuk melindungi dirinya?

“Apa kau....” mata Sasuke membulat tidak percaya.

“Berselingkuh? Itu yang mau kau katakan?” tantang Sakura. “Jika itu yang kau maksud, maka kau sangat rendah Sasuke. Kau tidak mempercayaiku selama ini.” Lanjut Sakura geram.

“Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa pemuda itu? Dan bagaimana ia memberikanmu kalung itu?” tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

“Aku menunggumu.” Tekannya. “Setiap tahun! Di setiap musim panas dan setiap natal, kecuali saat aku mati di tanah empat musim itu! Setiap tahun, Sasuke.” Ulangnya lagi. Pria itu terdiam. Ia benci saat wanitanya mengungkit-ungkit soal kejadian di tanah empat musim itu.

“Dia, pemuda itu, ada di sini setiap musim panas dan dia juga tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Aku tidak tahu namanya. Aku bersumpah! Tapi dia di sini dengan tujuan yang sama. Aku bercerita padanya mengenaimu. Mengenaimu, Sasuke! Betapa aku sangat mengharapkan kau pulang dan berharap kau selalu baik-baik saja. Dia, hanya mendengarkan dan memberikanku nasihat untuk selalu menunggumu dan percaya padamu. Jika kau berpikir bahwa aku selingkuh, aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan hidupku untuk membawamu kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke!” sentak Sakura penuh emosi.

Ia menggenggam tangan Sarada di belakangnya. Ia tidak pernah semarah ini di depan Sarada. Gadis kecil itu hanya diam dan membuang muka, menghindar dari penglihatan ayahnya.

Ego pria itu tercoreng. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Rasa bersalah mulai menyusupi hatinya, namun egonya lagi-lagi bertindak. Emosinya mulai mengambil alih.

“Kalau begitu, bagaimana dia memberikan kalung itu pada Sarada?” nadanya tenang namun membuat emosi Sakura naik lebih cepat.

“Aku tidak tahu! I don’t fucking know!!!” pekik Sakura. Ia tidak akan mengeluarkan kata-kata itu jika ia tidak benar-benar marah. “PERSETAN dengan semua ini, karena AKU TIDAK TAHU!!” ulangnya lagi. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya memerah. Keterkejutan nampak di wajah Sasuke. Sakura tidak pandai berbohong. Jika wanitanya sampai berteriak di depan Sarada, artinya dia benar-benar jujur.  
  
_Crap._

“Itu milik Ibu.” Ucapnya pelan. Sakura diam seribu bahasa. Tubuhnya tegang sesaat.

“Ibu selalu menyimpannya di kotak perhiasannya. Yang mengetahui kombinasi kotak perhiasan itu hanya Itachi.” Jelasnya muram. Kedua mata hijau Sakura melemah dan ia menangis sekali lagi.

“Maafkan aku....” isaknya. “Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Sasuke.” Lanjut Sakura lirih. Sasuke beralih menuju Sarada yang terlihat menghindar namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ayahnya sudah memeganginya. Pria itu mengambil liontin tersebut dan mengusap-usap lambang Uchiha.

“Ini sangat berharga. Aku cukup terkejut pemuda itu bisa mengambilnya dan menambahkan bunga sakura.” ujar Sasuke. Mereka semua terdiam sejenak sampai suara orang berdeham membuat mereka bangkit.

Seorang pemuda dengan jubah hitam dan berpakaian serba hitam-hitam, berdiri di hadapan mereka. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik topi caping, seperti yang digunakan oleh Akatsuki.

Dengan insting protektifnya, Sasuke menyembunyikan Sakura dan Sarada dari pandangan pemuda asing itu.

“Tampaknya, hadiahku membuatmu berang, foolish little brother.” Mulut Sasuke ternganga. Panggilan itu hanya satu orang yang bisa. Itachi.

‘Tapi Itachi benar-benar sudah mati.’

“Aku benar-benar sudah mati jika itu yang kau pikirkan.” Jawabnya. Sasuke bisa merasakan Sakura mencengkeram tangannya dengan erat.  
Sakura perlahan memberanikan diri untuk melihat sosok itu.

“Kau?”

“Sakura?”

“Dia ... dia adalah pemuda yang selama ini aku temui, Sasuke. Suaranya, tidak salah lagi.” Bisik Sakura.

“Kau beruntung, Sasuke. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Jangan kau meninggalkan dia lagi.” Ujar Itachi dengan lembut.

“Kau tidak tahu betapa sedihnya Sakura saat kau tidak ada bersamanya, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau pergi untuk menebus semua kesalahanmu. Tapi, dari setiap perjalanan yang kau lakukan, apakah kau sudah memaafkan dirimu sendiri?” tanyanya. Sasuke terdiam dan menggenggam tangan Sakura erat-erat.

“Sampai berapa lama kau mau seperti ini? Bukankah ini yang kau cari? Sebuah keluarga?” melihat Sasuke yang tidak bisa memberikan tanggapan apa-apa, ia melanjutkan.

“Kau harus melihat Sarada bertumbuh. Aku tidak ingin kau melewatkan pertumbuhan putrimu seperti Ayah dulu hanya memperhatikanku. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi seperti ayah, melewatkan perkembanganmu yang menakjubkan hanya demi mengejar impiannya semata. Bukankah ini yang kau cari selama ini? Sebuah keluarga yang akan menyambutmu setiap kali kau pulang? sebuah keluarga yang akan selalu mengharapkan kau pulang dan mengkhawatirkanmu? sebuah keluarga yang rela mempertaruhkan segalanya, menyerahkan segalanya demi kebahagiaanmu, Sasuke?” Itachi berhenti berbicara. Ia mendekat dan menyentuh pundak kokoh Sasuke yang begitu tegang.

“Ini waktunya untuk kembali, Sasuke. Kau telah memberikan seluruh hidupmu untuk pembalasan dendam dan penobatan diri. Kau memberikan seluruh waktumu untuk mencari pengampunan. Tapi, apakah kau telah mengampuni dirimu sendiri? Tidakkah kau ingin memberikan sisa waktumu untuk keluargamu sendiri?”

“Aku ... aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku memaafkan diriku sendiri, Itachi....” lirihnya.

“Kau sudah dewasa. Apa yang kau miliki sekarang adalah hasil kerja kerasmu, Sasuke. Llihatlah Sakura dan Sarada. Maukah kau terus seperti ini? Sadarkah kau sikapmu ini juga melukai mereka? Maafkan dirimu dengan kembali pada mereka, Sasuke.” Itachi menepuk pipi adik tercintanya dan mengetukkan kedua jemarinya di kening Sasuke.

“Dulu aku mengatakan, takkan ada lain waktu untuk kita bertemu, namun aku masih memiliki kesempatan Sasuke. Aku ingin menjaga keluargamu seperti aku menjagamu. Maka aku datang untuk menjaga Sakura dan Sarada selama kau pergi, Sasuke. Kini kau datang dan tugasku sudah selesai. Kali ini, benar-benar takkan ada lain waktu. Aku tidak ingin kau terus mempersalahkan dirimu. Teruslah hidup Sasuke, sebagai tanda bahwa kau tidak sama seperti Uchiha yang lain.”

Sasuke menatap tatapan penuh kasih dari Itachi. Tangisan penyesalan dan kerinduan tertumpah dari matanya saat rasa rindu untuk merasakan kasih sayang dan kepedulian dari kakaknya berhasil ia dapatkan, terlebih lagi, kakaknya begitu mencintai keluarganya.

“Maafkan aku....” lirihnya berulang-ulang. Semua yang membuat dadanya sesak perlahan terangkat dan hilang. Sakura memeluknya dari belakang sementara roh Itachi memeluknya dari depan.

“Aku memaafkanmu, Sasuke-kun ... aku memaafkanmu....” ulangnya lagi. Sarada yang sedari tadi diam, secara pelan memeluk ayahnya.

“Aku memaafkanmu, Papa ... dan maafkan aku juga.” Bisiknya.

“Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Tapi, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, menjagamu dan keluargamu.” Hibur Itachi seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke, bak anak kecil.  
Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan tersenyum lebar sebelum perlahan tubuhnya terurai menjadi butiran salju dan terbang menghilang seperti debu kristal, berkilauan tertiup angin.

“Selamanya. Sampai selama-lamanya ... Sasuke....”

* * *

25 Desember – Sasuke dan Sakura 27 tahun, Sarada 7 tahun.

“Semua orang pasti sudah menunggu, kita harus cepat kembali ke rumah, Sasuke-kun.”

“Ada apa di rumah?”

“Kita akan malam besar, Papa. Dengan semua keluarga shinobi!” jawab Sarada bersemangat. Ia menyeringai kecil.

“Cih, akan kutunjukkan pada Boruto siapa pemenang makan tercepat malam ini.” Gumamnya angkuh. Sakura memutar bola matanya. Persaingan Sarada dengan Boruto tidak akan pernah berakhir seperti Sasuke dengan Naruto.  
Sasuke hanya diam dan memilih menikmati kehadiran keluarganya di sampingnya. Mereka sampai di komplek Uchiha dan Sakura dengan cekatan segera membuka pintu hanya untuk mendapatkan serangan jantung.

“KEJUTAN!!!” seru seluruh anggota Rookie 11 – minus Neji digantikan Sai – dengan semua keluarga kecil mereka.

“Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa ada di sini?” tanya Sakura yang masih belum pulih dari syoknya.

“Sara-chan! Kau jelaskan pada Mama tercinta ya,” jawab Ino dari dapur. Ia dan para wanita sibuk di dapur, menghangatkan makanan dan menata ruang makan.

“Sarada?” tanya Sasuke. Gadis kecil itu mendengus kesal dan berbalik menghadap kedua orang tuanya seraya berkacak pinggang.

“Jangan lupakan teknologi komunikasi, Mama, Papa.” Katanya sambil menunjukkan telepon genggam usang milik Sakura. “Aku mengirimkan pesan pada Boruto dan Inojin untuk membantu membuat kejutan di rumah. Menyambut kepulangan Papa.”

“Jadi selama kalian bertengkar,” pasangan Uchiha itu saling melirik satu sama lain dan melihat Sarada dengan pandangan tidak percaya. “Aku mengirimkan pesan tersebut. Aku juga yang menyiapkan kunci serep rumah ini. Aku meletakkannya di bawah pot bunga milik Mama yang ada di depan pintu.” Jelas Sarada sambil menyeringai kecil.

“Yeah, Teme! Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi! Aku ingin menghajarmu sekarang!” seru Naruto bersemangat. Ia sudah siap melompat menghajar Sasuke namun Sakura menghalnginya dan dengan satu jarinya, membuat pria pirang itu terjungkal di hadapannya.

“Sakura-chan!!! Kau membunuh kesenanganku!” serunya.

“HOKAGE-SAMA.” Sindir Sakura dengan angkuh, membuat Sasuke mendengus kecil dan tertawa mengejek.

“Hokage apanya.” Sindir Sasuke.

“Ergh, diam kau Teme!!!” balas Naruto yang membuat semua orang tertawa.

“TEME!!!” dan semua orang terdiam.

“Teme! Teme! Ahahaha....” suara kekanak-kanakan seorang gadis kecil menggema di rumah besar Uchiha. Semua kepala tertuju pada anak perempuan yang asyik bermain boneka di sofa ruang tamu. Anak perempuan itu berambut biru gelap, dengan iris mata biru segar, kumis rubah di pipinya, dan memiliki wajah seperti Hinata semasa muda.

“Himawari?” suara Hinata tercekat di tenggorokan.

“Teme!!! Ahahaha....” serunya lagi.

Hinata dengan cepat memasang wajah murkanya dan berjalan menuju Naruto yang kini bersembunyi di belakang pasangan Uchiha, dengan tubuh gemetar.

“Uzumaki Naruto. Tunjukkan wajahmu dan ikut denganku. Sekarang.” Tegas Hinata dan Naruto dengan segala kengerian, mengikuti Hinata ke halaman belakang Sasuke. Siapa yang menyangka, Hinata bisa begitu mengerikan saat marah?

Sakura menghembuskan napas dan tersenyum lebar.

“Ayo kita nyalakan kembang api. Akamaru! Lee! Sai! Inojin! Shikadai! Ayo bantu Pamanmu ini. Kita akan merayakan natal terbesar dan meriah di Uchiha! Kembang api yang tidak akan pernah berakhir!” seru Kiba bak anak kecil.

Sakura melihat rumahnya yang dulu sepi kini begitu hangat dan ramai serta menyenangkan. Ledakan kembang api pertama di komplek Uchiha membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

“Ini bukan kembang api terakhir.” Suara Itachi bergema di telinganya.

“Kami pulang!” serunya seraya menggamit tangan prianya dan anaknya, menuju hangatnya keluarga di rumah Uchiha.

* * *

**“Selamanya. Sampai selama-lamanya ... Sasuke....”**

* * *

**Happy Christmas semuanya! YEY! NATAL! NATAL! Tapi sayang rumah ane kemarin sepi kunjungan natal, mungkin pada liburan kali ye?**

**Anyway, ini seharusnya jadi 3-shots, tapi entah kenapa, ane lebih suka jadi oneshot super panjang,**  
**Utakata Hanabi – inspirasi ane.**

**Perasaan ane yang ga menentu dengan papa – inspirasi ane**

**Rasa rindu ane dengan teman dan keluarga yang uda ga ada – inspirasi ane**

**Adanya kisah-kisah nyata dari teman ane soal rasa bersalah dan pengharapan – inspirasi ane.**

**Sebenarnya, kisah ini juga mengambil bagian dalam Tetralogy Emergency Couple. Jadi secara garis besar, kisah ini terjadi setelah Sasuke pergi, lalu kembali dalam EC : Finding The Ring, pergi lagi dan kembali untuk kisah The Last yang nantinya bakal ane lanjutkan dengan Emergency Couple Series hingga akhirnya dilanjutkan ke chapter 700.**

**Bingung?**

**Sama, ane juga bingung. XD**

**Harusnya ini untuk edisi natal, tapi kesibukan mendera.**

**Semoga kalian semua mendapatkan dan bisa merasakan apa yang ane rasakan selama proses menulis kisah ini. Karena semua air mata ane tumpah waktu menulis ini, saking sakitnya hati ane ngalamin ini semua ...:(**

**Oke lupakan curhatan ane.**

**RnR, Read and Review please?**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS and GBU!! XD**

 

**ah, kalian bisa menemukan ane di https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5122750/prefelct**

**Matursuwun...**

  
**:3**


End file.
